The Marionettes Dance
by padawanjinx
Summary: Qui and Obi go on a mission to a planet and encounter a 'local' that could end their lives. *Chapters Re-edited and revised* *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* *the itialics didnt wanna work.. sorry*
1. Default Chapter Title

The Marionette's Dance  
  
Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, I'm just playing with them. I promise to be good and have them back at a descent hour.EG I make no money, so don't get any ideas about suing. Don't go after my sci-fi collection, or I'll hunt you down like a dog.  
  
Takes place 9 years before TPM. (Obi is 16)  
  
.  
  
Special thanks to my sister/beta reader, Debbie. Special thanks goes out to all my friends and family that encouraged me to keep writing and helped me with their ideas and feedback. If the feedback and responces are good for this part, I'll post the continuation. Hope ya like, and enjoy! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi waited patiently as their transport sat down on the beautiful planet of Belarius. The massive transport doors slid open to reveal a vast array of overwhelming sights and smells from the tropical planet. Large trees, some the size of buildings on Coruscant, lined the perimeter of the landing field. Wildflowers scented the light breezes that lazily wound their way around the visitors. Occasionally the sun would peek out from behind soft billowing clouds, casting an almost ethereal glow onto the land.  
  
Surprisingly, both parties of the warring factions were there to greet the travelers. The planet Belarius has been feuding for almost a century. No side gaining any advantages but losing lives of countless millions. When they agreed upon a peace treaty, they requested a Jedi be present to oversee the signing. Supreme Chancellor Valorum knew of Qui-Gon's extended resume and dispatched the elder Jedi immediately.  
  
Both Jedi met with the leaders of the factions, bowing deeply. Qui-Gon addressed them, "First Prime Wesh of Upper Belars, First Prime Murg of Lower Belars, it is an honor to meet you. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are in your service."  
  
"We are the ones honored by your presence Master Jinn. This is my assistant, Narm, he will see to your every need. Don't hesitate to ask for anything." First Prime Murg said with a slight incline of his head.  
  
"We are also honored by your presence Master Jinn. My assistant, Zalles is at your disposal as well." First Prime Wesh said, repeating Murg's actions.  
  
At the mention of their names, the two assistants bowed and smiled at the two Jedi.  
  
"Shall we?" Murg asked, gesturing towards a large domed building.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and walked side by side with the dignitaries. Obi-Wan fell into step behind his master, the two assistants flanking him and walking behind their respective leaders as they walked to a large, shell shaped structure. Obi-Wan glanced nonchalantly at them, hiding his sensing of a disturbance in the force.  
  
//Master, I sense something, but I can't pinpoint it. Can you?//  
  
//Yes Obi-Wan, I feel it. But it's not clear where it's coming from. Keep on guard and be mindful of the living force.//  
  
//Yes Master//  
  
The leaders entered the domed structure and lead the Jedi's into a large oval room. The room had been once beautiful, but years of war had taken its toll on the foundation and supports. Large cracks wound their way along the walls and crumbled around the rim of the large dome that sheltered the room. The floor supported cracks, much larger, and scarring the once smooth polished surface. The visitors left noticeable tracks on the dust-covered floor.  
  
Murg waved his hand around the vast area, "This used to be a beautiful library and place of great knowledge, but the years of constant wars and bombings have all but destroyed all that was our heritage. The building has become a reminder of what we once were, and will be a symbol of the ushering in of peace. We will rebuild it, and make it better than it was before."  
  
"And the people of the Upper Belars will help, signifying our new alliance." Wesh assured with a smile.  
  
Murg looked over at Wesh, his happiness showing on his face. Murg looked over to Qui-Gon, "Thank you for attending these procedures. They should go by quick and things should be peaceful."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, "We are here to offer whatever aid we can."  
  
"It is greatly appreciated, Master Jinn. This room will serve as our meeting hall. I hope you don't mind, but we have already settled the peace agreement and am ready to sign. It can wait until after you've rested, if you prefer." Murg said.  
  
"Nonsense. My padawan and myself are fine. May I take a look at the agreement?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Certainly. Please have a seat." Murg offered the Jedi master a chair at his side.  
  
Everyone seated themselves around a large table. The table was as dusty and scarred as the room that sheltered it, and could easily seat 100 or more people around it. Only the small section at the top was cleared of all debris, with three small chairs placed at the beginning for the dignitaries to sit. Obi-Wan seated himself with the two assistants, a short distance away.  
  
The two leaders bowed to each other, then to Qui-Gon and took their respected seats, placing Qui-Gon between them. Qui-Gon nodded and examined the peace treaty that Murg handed him. Everything seemed to be in order, though Qui-Gon noted that there was no order to disband all weapons.  
  
"Shall we sign?" Wesh asked.  
  
"What about all the weapons? What will happen to them?" Qui-Gon asked the impatient leader.  
  
"All weapons have been confiscated and locked away in several ammunitions depots. Only Murg and myself have the keys to the doors. Our people support what we are doing, they did not protest the action. Be reassured Master Jinn, there won't be hostilities on either side." Wesh said.  
  
"Very well, then I won't delay you." Qui-Gon sat the treaty in front of himself and watched as each of the leaders picked up thin pens and made their mark on the historical document.  
  
Both sides stood up and shook hands and touched their foreheads together, the gesture of familiarity and understanding. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow in disbelief that the signing took so little time. He was so caught up in the moment, that he didn't see Zalles pull out a vibroknife from a hidden scabbard in his sleeve. Zalles walked towards the leaders, smiling ear to ear, pretending he was ecstatic with the new treaty. With one deft swing of his arm, he slashed Murg across the throat, and thrust the knife deep within his own leaders heart, his face showing no mercy as he wrenched the weapon deeper and deeper.  
  
"You betrayed us!! You will suffer for what you've done!" Zalles shouted, twisting the knife in Wesh's midsection.  
  
Qui-Gon grabbed the assistant, pulled him off his downed leader, then used the force to repel the attackers' continuing advances. Obi-Wan was at his masters side, lightsaber ignited and defensively postured in front of Zalles.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down and frantically tried to stop Murg's and Wesh's hemorrhaging. Blood poured freely out of the gash at Murg's throat. His wide eyes stared at Qui-Gon pleadingly as his life drained away from him, spilling out and staining the aged marble beneath him. Wesh sputtered, trying desperately to speak. With a shudder and a squeeze to Qui-Gon's hand, his life ebbed away and he relaxed into eternal sleep.  
  
Qui-Gon rose up to his full height and stared the saboteur down. "Why did you kill them?"  
  
Zalles realized he was outmatched by the two Jedi, and shouted out, "HELP!! THE JEDI HAVE ATTACKED OUR BELOVED LEADERS!! HELP ME!"  
  
The wandering guards heard the commotion and hurried to assist the person calling out for help. They rushed into the oval room, seeing Zalles stand before two Jedi with his arms raised in surrender. Zalles smiled viciously at the two Jedi, especially the small student, whose lightsaber was positioned in front of himself in defense. Zalles took a deep breath, then moved to his left, making the blue blade mirror his move, then lunged forward, impaling himself on the deadly weapon.  
  
Obi-Wan gasp and deactivated his weapon, watching Zalles limp form fall to the ground as the saber disengaged from his body, leaving a large, charred wound in the assistants chest.  
  
Guards surrounded the Jedi, their blasters pointed at them from every angle. Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's arm, knowing his charge was uncertain about their situation. The gesture worked as the apprentice relaxed a little with his masters gentle presence by his side.  
  
"Zalles killed the First Primes." Obi-Wan clarified.  
  
One of the guards stepped forward, "That's not what we saw when we entered. We saw you run Zalles through. He alerted us to your treachery and you killed him for it."  
  
"That's not what happened, tell them Narm." Obi-Wan said, glancing over to the stunned assistant that was forgotten in the flurry of activity. "Tell them to truth, that Zalles attacked your leaders."  
  
Narm seemed to regain his composure, though his face was still very pale. "Zalles spoke the truth. The Jedi killed our leaders."  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth hung open in surprise. Qui-Gon glared at the assistant, feeling the tingle in the force that whispers of danger and deceit, and warns of threats.  
  
"Seize them and take them to the camp at West Alim to await punishment" A guard shouted.  
  
'WHAT?" Obi-Wan stuttered out. "If you think we're going with you to be punished for a crime we didn't commit, you're sadly mistaken!" Obi-Wan reactivated his saber and swung in front of himself and his master, creating a protective circle that dared the guards to cross it.  
  
The guards raised their weapons and fanned out, surrounding the Jedi in a pincer move.  
  
"Padawan, do as they say. We will find a way out of this. Not to worry." Qui-Gon assured the younger Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his master in disbelief, but disengaged his weapon and secured it to his side. The guards flanked them and escorted towards the camp they were to be held.  
  
One of the guards pushed Qui-Gon out of step with the rest of the contingent, making the Jedi Master stumble slightly. The guards all sneered, motioning to other guards to join them on their way to the detention center.  
  
"I think I would like to have one of those light swords my Jedi friend." The guard escorting Qui-Gon said triumphantly.  
  
Qui-Gon regarded the man momentarily, then sighed, waving off the comment and falling into step with his apprentice.  
  
The guard moved to the beginning of the entourage, thrusting his chest out importantly, and swaggering up to the main guard at the detention center.  
  
"Two more, eh?" he grinned as the Jedi were flanked by nearly a dozen guards. "Do they get a regular cell, or a `special' one?"  
  
"I think a special cell is called for. They may cause some trouble." The guard that chided Qui-Gon said, leading the group into the center and into the first set of detention cells.  
  
"Get in there!" one of the guards ordered, while pushing them into a cell.  
  
"Have you confiscated their weapons?" The prison guard asked.  
  
"They are unarmed." The guard said, spinning on his heels and leaving in a hurry, the door shutting behind him, leaving the two alone in the cell as the guard explained in details how he single handedly overcame the Jedi duo.  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow and looked over to Qui-Gon questioningly. Qui-Gon smirked and winked at Obi-Wan, waving his hand over in front of his face as the explanation. Obi-Wan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Only last week had he been reprimanded for using such mind control.  
  
Qui-Gon put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, "It was to protect our weapons so we can later defend ourselves when we escape."  
  
Obi-Wan continued to frown.  
  
"At least I didn't use the force to make someone think they were a Corellian bat with a radar problem." Qui-Gon said accusingly, hiding his amusement.  
  
Obi-Wan just smirked in his usual way, and cast his eyes skyward. He tried to play innocent, but Qui-Gon was used it, and only snickered slightly at his padawan.  
  
The door chimed in anticipation of opening and both Jedi jumped to the back of the cell. The door opened to reveal several guards, one of whom was carrying electro-collars. As first set of guards focused on Qui-Gon, boxing him into a corner, the man with the collars stayed behind for protection.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly roundhouse kicked one of the men in the back, trying despertately to protect his master from their combined effort. With a jump and a punch, Qui-Gon began his own defence against his attackers, and was so occupied with the ones surrounding him, he didn't see the man behind Obi-Wan, Getting steadily closer.  
  
The force surged with a warning, but the apprentice mistook the tendril for alerting him of the immediate danger to his master, and not himself. The man lunged at Obi-Wan, quickly fastening the collar around his neck.  
  
Obi-Wan struggled against the cool metal, attempting to pry it off by sheer brut force. A strong pulse of electricity shot through him, sending him to the ground hissing and writhing in pain. Qui-Gon attacked one of the guards, slamming him against the wall and pinning him by the throat to the wall of the cell. Obi-Wan screamed and clutched at the collar.  
  
Another guard entered, holding a control box and grinning wickedly. "Let him go, or I'll kill the young one."  
  
Qui-Gon released the guard and glared at the man with hatred, feeling a collar attaching itself around his neck. The guards sneered and followed the other man out, leaving the two Jedi alone in the cell. Qui-Gon was at Obi-Wan's side, assessing his injury and finding him unconscious. He lifted Obi-Wan's head and shoulders up into his arms and held him protectively against his chest, sighing at their situation.  
  
From a control room, a dark figure watched the screen with a hint of admiration. His lip twitched and he ran his hand along a panel, tilting and focusing the hidden camera watching the two captives. And evil sneer spread across his face as he spoke, "They are very strong and well trained."  
  
"Yes sir." Answered a being cloaked in shadows at his side. "But the collars will allow us to control them now."  
  
"They are still a danger, make no mistake about that." The first man said, his eyes unwavering from the camera. "When the young one wakes up, you may begin your tests. Try not to cause too much damage, he may be useful later."  
  
Another man hidden away in the darkness nodded in acknowledgement. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Marionette's Dance  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Disclaimer: As before, I don't own em and I'm just playing with em. Don't think about suing me, I don't have anything and what little I do have, you can't have. :P  
  
Takes place 9 years before TPM (Obi is 16)  
  
Special thanks to my sisterS/beta readerS, Debbie, Jessica, and Jane. Special thanks goes out to all my friends and family that encouraged me to keep writing and helped me with their ideas and feedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan shudder in his arms. The cold was settling over the two, it's icy essence creeping in and chilling the two huddled together in the corner. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan stir, slowly raising himself up to see his master protecting him. His eyes fought to focus on the elder.  
  
"Feeling better?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"I have a headache and I can't focus my vision." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"It's from the electric shock. It will come back, with time." Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan, allowing him to sit up.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A few hours. I was starting to get concerned." Qui-Gon smiled slightly.  
  
Obi-Wan barely had a chance to sit up and clear the fogginess from his mind, when the doors opened up to reveal several tall men dressed in long white coats. They entered the room and two reached out for Obi-Wan, bringing him roughly to his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and began slicing at the intruders holding onto his apprentice. Three men in white went down sobbing and writhing, missing at least one body part. The others retreated to allow the guards to enter to subdue the prisoners. A tall, skinny man in white stood at the door and pushed a button on a small gray box, taking both Jedi down to the ground, grabbing their heads in agony. Their lightsabers were confiscated while they cried out in pain.  
  
Several guards grabbed Obi-Wan and dragged his semiconscious body away, leaving Qui-Gon writhing on the floor. The guards quickly exited the cell and it was once again locked. Qui-Gon shook uncontrollably, deep tremors racking his body unmercifully. It took several deep breaths to calm the sensations down, before sitting upright and looking around for his padawan. His heart leapt up into his throat at the realization that he wasn't there.  
  
Qui-Gon forced his wobbling knees to co-operate, and shakingly rose to his feet. He sent out a force message to Obi-Wan, but there was no response. Obi-Wan was either unconscious or being shielded by some unknown force. Qui-Gon spasmed and weakly leaned against a wall, sliding down its cool surface and landing on the floor. A tear trickled down his eye, realizing that his padawan was alone, taken away, and Qui-Gon was helpless to prevent it. He cursed the maker of the collar.  
  
Obi-Wan was carried into a large laboratory and placed non-too gently down on a table. Through the thick haze that clouded his mind, he could fell the cold of the metal through his clothes and he slightly shuddered against the freeze. He felt his wrists and ankles bound tightly and wide straps placed across his knees, stomach and chest.  
  
Obi-Wan's head was still swimming from the electric shock he received, but he was able to sense someone standing close to him. The energy this person was emitting was dark and menacing, causing Obi-Wan to mentally flinch. He struggled against his restraints and felt another jolt, less severe, course through him.  
  
"Hold still or I'll knock you out again." came a low raspy voice.  
  
"What are you doing? Where's my master?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his groggy head to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Your master is safe back in the cell. You however, aren't in such a good situation. There are a few things I'd like your help on, young Jedi." The man hissed.  
  
"I won't co-operate. You'll just have to get along without me!" Obi-Wan clenched his teeth as his body strained from exhaustion and the torture the collar had inflicted.  
  
The man stepped forward; the light behind him cast a shadow over his face, "Oh, you misunderstand. You are going to help me, just not willingly. I need to have someone to test my newest development on, and I've chosen you. I need someone strong and healthy to test. The last ones weren't as fit as you. They didn't last long, as you might have guessed."  
  
Obi-Wan hid his fear and nervousness. He up stared at the leering man, "You will pay for what you've done. The Jedi will hunt you down for attacking one of their own! If you attack one of us, you get answered by the entire Order!"  
  
"Oh my young friend, not to worry. The Jedi have been informed that their representatives have been killed along with other hostages. They aren't worried about your health right now. And believe me, when they come to claim the bodies, we'll give them your remains." The man explained then nodded to an assistant.  
  
The assistant cut away Obi-Wan's tunic, exposing his upper body to the unforgiving cold metal table. Her expression was emotionless as she jabbed a long needle into Obi-Wan's arm, causing him to flinch slightly. The syringe filled up with blood, then a small tube like thing extended down towards the skin. Obi-Wan watched it intently, seeing it come to rest directly above his skin. The tube opened up to reveal a small razor like instrument that began to scrap a section of skin off of Obi-Wan's upper arm.  
  
Obi-Wan fought back the screams as the miniature machine peeled off a small layer of skin, scraping and grinding into his flesh. He ground his teeth together, trying desperately to call on the force to block the pain, but was still hindered by the shock from the collar.  
  
The man watching the padawan writhe on the table only snickered and nodded to the assistant. The assistant withdrew the needle and walked away, placing the skin sample in a medical scanner. The strange man went to stand be her side and waited as the display brought up the information he was seeking.  
  
"Excellent. Just excellent. Give him the injection, 1 millimeter to start." The man ordered.  
  
The assistant grabbed a smaller needle and walked to Obi-Wan. She jammed the needle into his forearm, hearing him cry out at the pain, slowly injected the serum into him.  
  
Obi-Wan felt pain. Pain like he has never experienced before in his life. His eyes rolled back and his head lolled from side to side as sharp white hot searing ripped through his veins. He felt his heart beating rapidly, dangerously pounding as fast as it possibly could, throbbing off his ribs and echoing into his ears. The extreme pain spread from his veins to his nerves and erratic spasms wracked his body, causing him to convulse on the table.  
  
The straps held him in place as he twitched and cried out. White teeth were clenched and bared as the padawan arched up from the table, his exposed body showing every well-defined line of his lithe physique. A cold sweat broke out and he labored for air, noticing that the much-needed oxygen was coming in too slowly. He gasped urgently, then felt a breathing mask placed over his face. His breathing slowed, and he settled against the table, feeling unconsciousness starting to claim him.  
  
The man watched happily as the young Jedi seizured and sensed his anguish. He grabbed the gray box and gave Obi-Wan a shock, strong enough to keep him awake.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he felt his head bobbing uncontrollably on the table, unable to find any semblance of stability. He felt the room spinning and a tremendous pounding was still present in his head. He choked back tears and felt his body trembling with exhaustion, cold, and fear.  
  
The man leaned over Obi-Wan's body and motioned to a guard, "Take him back to his cell. I think he's had enough for today, we'll resume tomorrow."  
  
The guard nodded and unstrapped Obi-Wan and hoisted him up onto his feet. Another guard grabbed him from the other side and assisted the guard in dragging the now unconscious Jedi back to his master.  
  
"Keep a watch over him. We don't want to lose him before we can get enough data." The man ordered to the scientist, which nodded her head silently in answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours had passed in silence as Qui-Gon waited, trying desperately to sense his padawan and send a message of hope and encouragement. Emptiness was the only response to his pleas.  
  
Anger, pain, failure, filled his senses, and he fought to control them. Even simple meditation was difficult to do with his mind reeling with all the possibilities of danger his padawan could be facing.  
  
The door to the cell opened, Qui-Gon was on his feet, anticipating them to come in and rough him up for his earlier actions. He fell to his knees when the guards dropped the unconscious form of his padawan on the floor. Qui-Gon scanned Obi-Wan's body for extent of his injuries, wincing at the mental and physical anguish he was reliving in his unconsciousness.  
  
Qui-Gon picked up his padawan carefully and placed Obi-Wan's head against his chest once more, this time, crying at the pain that Obi-Wan had suffered. He noticed the bloody wound on Obi-Wan's arm, and tried to focus on the force to stop the bleeding. After several tries, he finally was able to seal the wound and began to send healing waves to speed his recovery.  
  
Suppressing his distraught emotions, Qui-Gon focused on Obi-Wan's body, and aided in the regeneration of his damaged tissue. Obi-Wan would occasionally jerk, like animals' nerves twitching as they die. Periodically, deep shudders shook the form of his padawan and he could hear Obi-Wan's breath becoming ragged.  
  
Evening fell with Obi-Wan's vitals returning to normal, thanks to a determined master and the force. Obi-Wan was stable enough to allow the master some time to think, and to rest. Qui-Gon leaned against the wall and silently cried into the darkness, his body feeling the effects of his constant vigil and the healing energy focused from the force to ease Obi-Wan's suffering.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A burst of bright light flooding the cell awoke Qui-Gon with a start and he clutched Obi-Wan's still form against him protectively. A guard entered, carrying the control box and wearing an evil grin. He motioned for Qui-Gon to abandon Obi-Wan's body, but he refused and held Obi-Wan closer, staring at the guard maliciously.  
  
The guard hit the button and Qui-Gon called out, trying desperately to call on the force to help him. The guard increased the power and Qui-Gon clutched Obi-Wan's body tighter, yelling through clenched teeth, "Why don't you take me? I will go willingly, just let my padawan go and don't hurt him anymore."  
  
The guard hit maximum power and Qui-Gon slumped to the floor, hitting his head against the hard surface, and splitting his temple open. Blood began to pool along his face. His hands were still tightly holding on to Obi-Wan and it took all the guards strength to pry his hands away. The guard dragged Obi-Wan's body back to the lab and placed him on the table, once again securing the young Jedi.  
  
The dark man leaned over Obi-Wan's face, "Hey boy, wake up. Wake up!" His impatience got the better of him and he began slapping Obi-Wan, each slap becoming harder than the last.  
  
Obi-Wan awoke to his feel his face stinging and his vision blurry. He tried to focus, but there was little effect. His voice was raspy as he spoke, "What happened? Where is Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Your master deserted you to allow me to do my work." The man said into Obi-Wan's ear. "You were helping me with an experiment."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and whimpered, "No, it can't be true. My master wouldn't leave me. You're lying. I don't know you. Where's my master?"  
  
"Maybe we should wait until we're sure he's stronger." The assistant interrupted.  
  
"No," the man said staring at Obi-Wan, "We'll continue. If he dies, then we'll just find another, and another. You know the routine, now prepare him for the next stage."  
  
The assistant nodded and went to a cold storage and retrieved several vials. She removed one and inserted a needle into the greenish liquid, withdrawing a full amount. She pressed on Obi-Wan's stomach, searching for a vein, and upon finding it, plunged it deep into his midsection.  
  
Obi-Wan screamed and tears ran down the side of his face. The liquid stung and burned as it coursed through his veins. Roaring flows of lava-hot pain branched out to his fatigued body, making even the cold table feel like it was melting to his heated flesh. His body adjusted to the heat and he called onto the force with all his might to channel the great power tearing him apart internally.  
  
The man watched curiously, "Interesting. Very interesting. Give him another one."  
  
The assistant looked over at him, her concern showing, "But....but, it will kill him. He's not strong enough to fight off both strands."  
  
The man reached over, grabbing her throat, "I said inject both. I did not ask for your opinion. Do it now, or suffer your fate later. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The assistant gasped out, "Yes, Yes, Ok, I'll give him the other strand."  
  
"Good, we have an understanding." The man said, releasing her from his hold.  
  
The assistant returned to the cold storage and withdrew a yellowish substance, soon injecting it into Obi-Wan's stomach.  
  
The Jedi howled in pain, and sucked for air, convulsions racking his body once again. With fists clenched, mouth open in silent screams, and spasms so powerful they caused every tendon and muscle to tighten and accent the youngsters body. His eyes widened, strained, protruding, and looked around at nothingness, seemingly to plead for help. The assistant placed the breathing mask over his face again, but there was no response to the oxygen. Obi-Wan shuddered a few times, banging his head, hands, and feet against the table, then fell limp.  
  
The assistant checked his vitals, "He's alive, but barely."  
  
"Take him to an observation room. Inform his master that he's dead and keep him locked up in solitary." The man ordered.  
  
Guards rushed out of the room to carry out their orders, and several other assistants took Obi-Wan to a small room. They hooked him up on monitors and had several others on stand-by, watching over him in case they would be needed.  
  
One of the assistants placed a thin sheet over Obi-Wan. It was automatically soaked with sweat and clung to his fevered body. Obi-Wan thrashed around on the medtable, and moaned about not being hurt anymore, his eyes fluttered and his breathing was erratic. One of the assistance looked over to the others, her face sad and sympathizing.  
  
"What have we done?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The guards opened Qui-Gon's cell and one of the assistants strode easily into the small room. Qui-Gon was still lying prone on the floor, dried blood stained his clothes and ground. The assistant kicked the still form, bringing him around to consciousness.  
  
Qui-Gon woke up and quickly remembered what happened. He sat upright staring at the man that had taken away his apprentice. "Where is Obi-Wan? What did you do with him?"  
  
"Oh, well, unfortunately he didn't survive the tests we had planned, so they are throwing his body out with the rest of the garbage." The man snickered.  
  
The words stung at Qui-Gon's heart and revenge filled his eyes, and rage control his actions. He lunged forward, striking the man across the throat, crushing his windpipe. The guard choked and spluttered, staggering around the cell, clutching at his now bruised throat.  
  
As soon as the guards heard the commotion, they turned to enter, only to come face to face with a grief stricken master. Qui-Gon punched one guard, sending him flying backwards, and elbowed another guard in the nose. The guard fell back dead, having the cartilage shoved up into his head from the force of the impact. The guard that was punched reached for the control box, and Qui-Gon stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.  
  
"Where is my padawan?" Qui-Gon asked the guard smoothly.  
  
"He's being kept in the observation room on level 2. He was alive when we left him, unfortunately." The guard spat.  
  
Qui-Gon's face remained passive as he twisted and crossed arms, snapping the guards' neck with a loud CRACK. He grabbed his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers that were hanging on the guards' side and quickly checked the hall for possible reinforcements.  
  
Everything was clear.  
  
He headed down the corridor to the lift, and took the lift up to the level 2. The doors whooshed open to reveal a deserted hallway.  
  
As he neared, he sensed Obi-Wan's force imprint, though it was very weak and fluctuation wildly. He stopped in front of a door and with a flick of his saber, the controls relinquished their locking ability and allowed the door to slide open. Qui-Gon stepped inside, saber ready, only to see several women in white coats surrounding the young Jedi on a table.  
  
"Step away from him! NOW!" Qui-Gon commanded.  
  
"Please, let us help. He was subjected to deadly strains of bacteria and if he doesn't get the antidotes, he'll die." One of the ladies pleaded. Her face showed worry and concern.  
  
Qui-Gon tentatively approached them and stood beside them to check on Obi-Wan's condition. He was surprised and outraged, watching as a streak of dark liquid coursed it's way through Obi-Wan circulatory system. Several of Obi-Wan's veins and arteries would swell up with the blackened color as it snaked its way through the complex system, then almost completely disappear as the liquid passed, the process resembling fast tunneling worms.  
  
Obi-Wan convulsed slightly, knocking his head and shoulders hard on the table, then lay completely still. His breath would come in long, deep, sighs, then quick and raspy. His body repeated the chain of events several times, as the liquid would slither through his veins, towards his brain.  
  
"He is stronger than we had hoped for. That's why the strain hadn't killed him. He was able to fight it off better than anyone we've given it to." one of the women said, setting up needles and several small multicolored serum bottles.  
  
"Without these, he WILL die. The pathogen in his system now is the strongest one we have developed. He doesn't have much time." The woman explained.  
  
"Do what you can." Qui-Gon nodded, knowing the women spoke the truth.  
  
Three of the white-coat donned women began giving small injections into Obi-Wan's skin, infusing the drugs slowly into his blood stream. The injections seemed to slow down the darkened substance as it began to counteract the foreign agents in his system.  
  
"You mean to tell me that YOU infected him and others with some sort of virus?" Qui-Gon asked astounded.  
  
"It was necessary. We needed subjects that were pure and could withstand the serums." The women started saying. "We had to have a specimen that could give us accurate results without any other possible contagion."  
  
"What are you talking about? You needed a specimen? You used people like unintelligent life forms, discarding them as you see fit! You should be ashamed or yourselves!" Qui-Gon said disgusted.  
  
"LOOK, WE ARE AT WAR HERE. We aren't ashamed for what we did. It was for the greater good. I don't need a Jedi's forgiveness, I done what I thought was right!!" One of the ladies shot back.  
  
"What do you mean, at war? I was at the peace signing a couple of days ago. Both sides agreed to a cease-fire. There hasn't been any hostilities for over a month." Qui-Gon explained.  
  
The ladies raised their eyebrows at the seemingly ignorant Jedi before them. "You think we are war with one another? Oh no my dear friend, we are fighting against something a lot more terrifying." 


	3. Marionettes Dance Chapter 3

The Marionette's Dance  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Disclaimer: As before, I don't own em and I'm just playing with em. Don't think about suing me, I don't have anything and what little I do have, you can't have. :P  
  
Takes place 9 years before TPM (Obi is 16)  
  
Special thanks to my sisterS/beta readerS, Jessica, Debbie and Jane. Special thanks goes out to all my friends and family that encouraged me to keep writing and helped me with their ideas and feedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean, "Something a lot more terrifying"? Qui-Gon asked the assistant as she injected the last of the antibodies into Obi-Wan.  
  
One of the assistants interrupted their conversation, "Look, there are security cameras everywhere. No doubt they already know that you escaped. You have to take the young one and get away from here. Leave this planet and NEVER come back. It's not safe."  
  
Before he knew it, Qui-Gon was being told an escape route and was given several pills and injectables for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's teeth chattered and he began to shake. A small, elderly assistant put a thin shirt on Obi-Wan, and snapped the fasteners in place, providing some warmth to the now freezing padawan.  
  
"Take him to the city of Zaru, its 5 kilometers from here. Give him one pill under the tongue every hour, and give him the rest of the injections when he wakes up. They will build up his strength and keep him safe. This one is for you," An assistant said, placing a small needle in Qui-Gon's hand. "Inject yourself as soon as you're away from here. It may make you sick, so do it when the young one is awake and stronger."  
  
"Hurry, I hear guards coming." One of the ladies whispered.  
  
Qui-Gon picked Obi-Wan up in his arms and headed out a side door in the room. One of the assistants went with him to show the way. The others stayed behind to provide cover and confuse the guards. Obi-Wan's color was returning and he began to come around. Qui-Gon whispered for him to remain quiet and still until he said otherwise.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded through the haze that still clouded around him like thickened cloudy blankets of cotton. He felt extreme heat, then cold sensations alternating throughout his body, and felt the stinging and pain subside with each passing minute.  
  
The assistant led them through several winding tunnels and through hidden passageways. Qui-Gon was glad she was along, he would have gotten lost a long time ago. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened a secret door that lead deep into the surrounding tropical forest.  
  
"Go west to Zaru, keep out of site and DO NOT be alone at any time. Keep together and always be on alert." The assistant said, shutting the door.  
  
Qui-Gon bowed his head and lowered his now conscious padawan to the ground. He smiled and thanked the assistant, watching as she slammed the door shut. He stood amazed at how well it was hidden. To onlookers it would have appeared to be a large boulder nestled between several trees.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up shakily, "Master, where are we? What happened?"  
  
"Here, put this under your tongue and don't argue about getting several shots. You were subjected to a strain of bacteria and the assistants were kind enough to give us the antidote and to show us the way out." Qui-Gon filled Obi-Wan in on the long story.  
  
Obi-Wan listened to the story intently and made a sour face as the pill dissolved under his tongue. "This is the worse tasting stuff I have ever had the displeasure of experiencing. I'd rather lick a bantha's backside!"  
  
"OBI-WAN! That's enough of that kind of talk. Now hold still so I can give you these shots." Qui-Gon said, pulling out the set of needles.  
  
"Not a chance! I trust you with my life master, but NOT with needles!" Obi-Wan exclaimed wide-eyed.  
  
"You need the rest of these antibodies, though if you ask me, your back to normal. Now, shut up or I can make it really painful!" Qui-Gon threatened.  
  
"Oh gods, I promise to never get sick again, just PLEASE don't give me those shots. PLEASE master, have a heart!" Obi-Wan pleaded, as Qui-Gon filled the syringes and approached his whimpering padawan.  
  
"This will hurt me more than it hurts you. But you need the antidote or a couple needles will be the least of your problems. Now, bare it!" Qui-Gon said sternly.  
  
Obi-Wan gave his master the saddest, pathetic look he could muster, but the sharp stare of Qui-Gon made his defense seem inadequate. He sighed and turned on his side, pulling down his pants to expose a hip.  
  
Qui-Gon smirked silently and injected the antibiotics into his whining padawan. One after another, the needles emptied themselves into Obi-Wan's rear end, eliciting whines and muffled cries and slight tremors.  
  
When Qui-Gon injected the last one, Obi-Wan began to cry out about burning and stinging and vigorously rubbed the spot of the injections. Qui-Gon sympathized with Obi-Wan, remembering all the chemicals and viruses he had been subjected to. Obi-Wan's cells and internal organs have suffered extensive trauma and would take a while to recover completely.  
  
"Master, do you think you can get these collars off?" Obi-Wan asked, after the burning pain from the shots left. He sat with his back against a tree, gingerly leaning on one side.  
  
"I think so. Now that we have some quiet and there won't be any interruptions, I think I can focus the force to remove them." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the locking mechanism on the collar around his neck.  
  
Several minutes passed in silence, until a soft 'click' was heard and Qui-Gon grinned at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smirked and concentrated with his master to remove his collar, soon hearing that soft click. Obi-Wan threw the metallic enslaver against a tree, cursing under his breath.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled one more needle and Obi-Wan glared at him. "Not to worry padawan. This one is for me. One of the assistants gave it to me, said it was an antibiotic that I would need while out here in this wilderness."  
  
"Shall I?" Obi-Wan asked, gesturing towards the elder's backside.  
  
"Not a chance, I think I can handle this myself." Qui-Gon smirked, injecting himself into his hip. He winced then resumed his expressionless face. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest and retorted, "Just wait. It gets better."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide and a deep burning sensation filled his senses. It felt like all his cells were on fire, and he was cooking inside his skin. Qui-Gon rubbed the spot where he injected himself, fanning vigorously, trying to cool down.  
  
Obi-Wan hid his smile and nodded in understanding, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Let's rest here for a while, shall we? I think both of us could use some rest before we begin our hike to Zaru." Qui-Gon said, finally settling down and leaning against a tree for support. He could sense his padawans weariness and noted how Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to be straining to remain open.  
  
"No arguments here." Obi-Wan yawned and attempted to roll over, only to yelp out in pain, and then return to his previous position.  
  
"I have a new respect for you padawan. Just that one injection was enough to set me on fire, I can just imagine the pain and suffering it caused you. I'm very proud of you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said softly as both began to drift off into unconsciousness.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as he fell asleep, "Thank you master."  
  
Both lay against the tree for hours, sleeping soundly. Qui-Gon was the first to wake, and sent out force waves to survey the surrounding areas. He was surprised and curious as to why the jungle was so deserted. There wasn't a single creature within a hundred yards of the slumbering Jedi.  
  
Qui-Gon nudged Obi-Wan awake and slowly stood to stretch his aching muscles. Obi-Wan stood, favoring his still sore hip, and allowed his muscles to flex.  
  
The duo set out through the thick jungle area, occasionally stopping to rest their still weary bodies. Obi-Wan's health had almost completely regained, but he still tired easily, due to the abuse at the hands of the guards and all the contagion's he was exposed to. He strained to keep up with Qui-Gon's longer legs.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly held up his hand to signal Obi-Wan to stop. His expression was of danger nearby, and he motioned for the worn out apprentice to stay still while he scouted ahead. Obi-Wan nodded his understanding and watched as his mentor slipped around silently to survey their surroundings.  
  
Obi-Wan used all his concentration to keep track of his masters whereabouts. Though his body was healing, it was taking a while for his force abilities and mental discipline to recover. His connection was slight, he sensed his master in danger and felt a sharp stab of pain go through him. Within a flash, Obi-Wan bolted out into the wilderness and was in search of his master.  
  
Qui-Gon's force impression was still strong, but the weakened apprentice still fought to focus and pinpoint where his master was. A sharp pain shot through Obi-Wan's chest and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. When he regained his composure, he noticed there was a deep pit just a few feet in front of him. Had he kept going, he would have fell into its abyss.  
  
Obi-Wan heard a cough and moaning coming from the cavern. He recognized them and called out to his master, "Master!? Master, are you ok?"  
  
Qui-Gon's voice filtered up amongst coughs, "I hit my head on the rocks down here and I think I may have cracked some ribs. But considering the other possible outcomes, I think I'm ok."  
  
"Master, can you levitate yourself out?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I don't think so. My connection to the force is unstable and my head hurts too much to control what I do sense. I probably have a severe concussion. I'll just have to find another way out." Qui-Gon yelled back.  
  
"Master, I can see if I can levitate you out." Obi-Wan offered.  
  
"No Padawan. You aren't strong enough. You need to heal more just in case we run into trouble trying to leave the planet." Qui-Gon ordered. "I feel a breeze coming through here, so I'm guessing this leads outside somewhere. You stay there and wait for me."  
  
"Master, I can't leave you alone. I'll come down there and we'll find the way out together." Obi-Wan said hopefully.  
  
"Obi-Wan, this cavern is too deep, and you may get injured in your weakened state. Just do what I say and stay there. I can find you, IF YOU STAY PUT." Qui-Gon said, glancing around the darkened void.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes master. I'll be waiting here for you. Please be careful."  
  
"I always am padawan. Just stay there and I'll catch up to you." Qui-Gon said, his voice becoming faint as he wandered further away.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and found a large tree to lean against. He eased himself down, wincing as his sore hip was touched by a jagged rock. He positioned himself comfortably, and slipped into a deep meditative healing trance.  
  
Qui-Gon walked down the rocky tunnel, stumbling over the loose pebbles and uneven terrain. He followed the current of air that seemed to be flowing freely though the curving cavern. He felt an uneasiness in his senses and noticed the ground was no longer rocky but precariously slippery and a noticeable odor seemed to permeate the air.  
  
"The smells around here are absolutely wonderful. Remind me to book a stay here on my next vacation." Qui-Gon smirked sarcastically to himself. His boots squished in something, and the Jedi master made a face of disgust.  
  
Frowning at the surrounding unpleasantness, he overbalanced and lost his footing. His feet slipped out from under him, landing him on his back. He felt the slimy stuff covering the floor seep into his clothes and he grimaced, imagining all the nasty things that could be living in that repulsive ooze.  
  
Qui-Gon was able to slowly make it to his feet, though unsteadily and somewhat dripping with slime. He attempted to wipe his hands, but decided the only way to get this disgusting stuff off was to soak in a tub full of disinfectant. And he made a vow to do just that as soon as he and Obi-Wan got back to Coruscant.  
  
His suddenly heightened senses alerted him to danger and he activated his lightsaber for defense. It fizzled, flickered then died out completely from the slimy substance covering it. Qui-Gon reattached it to its place on his belt and put his arms up in front of himself protectively.  
  
Unfortunately it was too late, as something came out of the darkness, clipping him, and sending him crashing back down on the slippery floor. He struggled to keep conscious, but the already dominant concussion quickly took control and he passed out in the darkness.  
  
Several sets of eyes blinked in the blackness, and began to converge on the prone figure on the ground. 


	4. Marionettes Dance Chapter 4

The Marionette's Dance  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Disclaimer: As before, I don't own em and I'm just playing with em. Don't think about suing me, I don't have anything and what little I do have, you can't have. :P  
  
Takes place 9 years before TPM (Obi is 16)  
  
Special thanks to my sisterS/beta readerS Jane, Debbie and Jessica. Special thanks goes out to all my friends and family that encouraged me to keep writing and helped me with their feedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon awoke with a thundering headache, and lightly touched the left side of his head, feeling a large knot and something covered his hand in what he expected was blood. He made sure the slime wasn't on the wound and slowly rose up off the slippery ground. His hands struggled for leverage as he rose and slime oozed up between his fingers, making the Jedi wrinkle his nose at the situation. As he stood, he adjusted his disarrayed tunics and opened up his senses to detect anymore threats and see if the force could show him the way out.  
  
For some reason the force eluded him. He could feel it around him, but just out of reach, taunting the tall Jedi. He continued down the tunnel stepping slowly in the gooey substance covering the floor, and eventually spied a few rays of light peeking through a small crevice.  
  
His boots slipped and slid all over the place, not allowing him any descent amount of footing. After when seemed like an eternity of sliding and landing unevenly over the terrain, he found the small fissure and tried to activate his lightsaber to widen the escape.  
  
The slime still covered his lightsaber and the crystals hadn't had enough time to re-energize, so the weapon was completely useless. Qui-Gon sighed and returned his weapon to his belt and focused on the force to aid him in removing the offending obstacles.  
  
Though he could feel the force pulse around him, it slipped through his grasp, like loose sand in the wind. He paused and decided that no matter what, he was going to squeeze through and finally be out of the dark that secluded away the slime.  
  
Through clenched teeth he eased his arm, shoulder, leg and hip out of the darkness. When it came time for the rest of him to follow suit, his chest and stomach lodged him in between the two sides of the crevice. "That's it, no more desert for me!" Qui-Gon smirked and pushed himself the rest of the way through. The jagged edges caught his clothes and tore them in a few places, some close to the skin and scratching him roughly. Qui-Gon tightened his tunics around him and adjusted them to cover his exposed body.  
  
Since the force seemed to elude him, he decided on an alternative, "Well, when all else fails, go back to basics."  
  
He calculated the direction he went while underground, guessing he went northwest. So, he started on a southeast trek, stopping occasionally to seek out the force to guide him, or waiting for Obi-Wan's response through their bond. But there was only silence and his thundering headache.  
  
Obi-Wan was resting in a deep meditative state when he sensed a familiar presence nearby. He opened up to the force to scan for possible threats and found that the area was devoid of any possible attackers. In fact, there was no insects, animals, birds, not another living creature in the vicinity, except for one with a strong force impression.  
  
Obi-Wan called out, "Master?! Master, over here."  
  
Qui-Gon heard his padawan cry out and began to follow the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, feeling somewhat disoriented at new sensations flooding his senses. He rationalized that it was the concussion hampering him and passed it off without much more thought.  
  
Qui-Gon came around a tree, smiling and holding his tunics tightly against his body, wincing slightly. "Okay Obi-Wan, you can stop yelling now. I'm standing right beside you."  
  
"Master, you're hurt. Let me take a look and see if I can do anything." Obi-Wan insisted upon seeing the elders' blood soaked hair and bloodstained tunics.  
  
"I'll be fine padawan. I just have a few scratches, but they are already taken care of. No need to worry." Qui-Gon assured Obi-Wan.  
  
"What about your cracked ribs?" Obi-Wan asked, his concern showing.  
  
Qui-Gon was becoming annoyed with his padawan's fussing and said a little louder than he intended, "I am fine! I think it was only a hairline fraction, and I was able to heal up the majority of the cuts, everything will heal with time."  
  
Obi-Wan persisted, "But you need to have the open wounds cleaned so they won't get infected, and I can wrap your ribs to give you some support."  
  
"I SAID I'LL BE FINE! Don't worry about it!" Qui-Gon snapped.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped at his masters sharp tone, "Yes master. If you say that you are fine, I won't press further."  
  
"Thank you! Now, we can we go? I would personally like to get away from this place and take a nice hot bath." Qui-Gon said, stalking past his shocked apprentice.  
  
"Master, Zaru is that way." Obi-Wan said pointing.  
  
"I knew that. Now, let's go, we're wasting precious daylight and I personally don't want to spend another night on this planet." Qui-Gon started walking in the correct direction.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and fell into step behind his mentor, seeking their bond to see if he can ascertain what was making his master act so irrational. He focused several times, only drawing upon a gray haze that filled his senses and seemingly blocked him out from entering his masters mind. Obi-Wan frowned, thinking that he must have done something wrong to cause Qui-Gon to shut him out totally.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced around from time to time, feeling increasing uneasiness. He felt like he was being watched, and whispered, "Master, I sense something. Do you?"  
  
Qui-Gon huffed, "I sense nothing. You're just tired. We're almost there and you can rest once we're safe on board a transport."  
  
Obi-Wan drew his eyes down, trying to focus on things in the distance, "Master, I feel a strange disturbance in the force. Are you sure you don't sense it too?"  
  
Qui-Gon spun around, eyeing Obi-Wan with his deep blue eyes. "I said you're just tired! Now, stop whining, you're getting on my nerves."  
  
Obi-Wan's faced paled, "Yes master."  
  
Qui-Gon had never snapped so harshly at Obi-Wan before, and the younger Jedi resumed walking quietly behind his master, with concern and suspicion. He tried several times to get through the haze that clouded his masters mind, but all he got was swirling gray mist and a headache. He couldn't sense his master, at least, not like he used to. He could feel his presence, but not the training bond they shared.  
  
After an hour of tramping through the wilderness, the trees gaveway to an open field. Several surveillance droids hovered about, and people scurried about their work. Obi-Wan spotted one small and two large transports, preparing to disembark.  
  
"Master, which transport should we go after?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"The smaller one that is about to leave. Where ever it goes it fine with me, hopefully we can get another ride on the planet it's stopping at." Qui-Gon said, watching the bustle.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his understanding, and the two slipped behind several rows of crates and machinery, slowly making their way to the ship. When they got to the last stack of crates, there was still a wide enough gap to be spotted.  
  
"Obi-Wan, when I say the word, run as fast as you can to the ship and find a hiding place." Qui-Gon instructed.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon peeked over top of the shortest stack and when Qui-Gon gave the signal, Obi-Wan was across the expanse within a few long strides. Obi-Wan waited until Qui-Gon was aboard and both made it to the back of the ship, nestling themselves down between the cargo.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were hiding behind several crates of supplies. Qui-Gon sighed at his apprentice's side and leaned heavily against a wall. Both Jedi were bruised, exhausted, and were past the breaking point, physically and mentally.  
  
A man entered the ship, "I told you to hurry up and take off. I want to get to I'Luim sometime this year!"  
  
Another man spoke up, "Yes sir. Right away."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan heard fading footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Qui-Gon leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a few moments or rest. "We'll stay here until it's safe to depart on I'Luim, then grab a transport for Coruscant. We can rest during the trip."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and leaned against the crate beside of his master, his own reserves of energy long since gone. "No complaints here master. Thank the force these crates will provide us some cover while we rest. You should try to get some sleep, you don't look well."  
  
Qui-Gon smirked, "I wonder why? I've only been starved, fell down a deep cavern, have a concussion, cracked ribs, and have been subjected to intense electrical shock."  
  
"I only meant that you are exhausted and need rest. You sleep and I'll keep watch." Obi-Wan assured his master.  
  
"Uhmmm mmm" Qui-Gon started, but drifted into an uneasy sleep, slouched against the wall.  
  
Obi-Wan watched his master's face contort and twist with visions of pain. Obi-Wan willed the force to calm his masters distress, but something blocked him from reaching out to his mentor. Obi-Wan glared suspiciously at his master and tried once again to probe his mind. Several images flashed into his mind, but they weren't from Qui-Gon. Subtle dark ripples ebbed from the elder Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan broke what little connection he had to his master, making a mental note to keep a close eye on the slumbering Jedi next to him. Soon the exhausted apprentice followed his masters example, and drifted down into unconsciousness. A deep slumber only allowed the younger Jedi to replay all the torturous events mentally, causing him to flinch noticeably with phantom pain.  
  
The transport landed with a jolt, awaking the sleeping padawan. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and quickly surveyed the area, allowing the force to see where he couldn't. He heard the transport doors open and heard several men talking about what containers go to what ship and their destinations. Obi-Wan keenly heard about the shipment going to Coruscant, and smiled broadly.  
  
When the men had dispersed, Obi-Wan slightly shook his slumbering master into awareness. "Master? Master wake up."  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, what is it?" Qui-Gon focused his eyes to see the concern on his apprentice's face.  
  
"Master, I overheard some people talking. There is a transport leaving shortly for Coruscant." Obi-Wan explained.  
  
"Very well then, let's get off this ship and find the one that's going home." Qui-Gon said as he slowly stood and looked at his padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan lead the way out, sensing where there was personnel and avoiding them. The Jedi quickly exited the ship and took refuge behind a fuel tank.  
  
Obi-Wan peered over the edge of the tank, "No one seen us get off the ship, I think we're safe."  
  
Qui-Gon straightened his tunics and motioned for Obi-Wan to straighten up the shirt the elderly assistant had put in him the day before. After making themselves look as decent as possible, they walked nonchalantly out from behind the fuel tank and asked the nearest technician the location of the transport bound for Coruscant. The technician pointed out the ship and the Jedi's nodded their thanks and made for the ship that would take them home.  
  
They made it just in time as the ramp began to close up and the ship began to lift off the ground. The Jedi made their way to the cockpit and explained to the captain all about their situation. He offered whatever the ship held at their disposal and set a course to return the wayward travelers to their home.  
  
When the ship jumped back into normal space, Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He has never been so happy to be home and his broad smile and jittering showed his excitement. The transport landed heavily on the docks at the Temple, and the travelers exited the craft. The gracious captain nodded goodbye and quickly left to take his cargo to their destination.  
  
The battered Jedi bowed and entered the temple. Obi-Wan noticed that Qui-Gon wasn't heading towards the medbay, which was protocol when any Jedi returned back from a mission. "Master, we should report to the healers and be checked out."  
  
"If you want to, fine. I just want to get home and soak in a tub of cleaning agents and scrub myself until raw." Qui-Gon said, entering the lift and watching as his apprentice nodded and then turned to head towards the healers.  
  
"I'll see you later master. I won't be long." Obi-Wan said, just before the doors to the lift closed and his master disappeared.  
  
The healers quickly converged on Obi-Wan as entered the medbay. They sensed multiple injuries and severe trauma, and lead him straight to a room to begin the healing process. After three hours of having several healers concentrating on Obi-Wan's battered form, he was released from the medcenter in full health.  
  
He went directly to his quarters that he shared with his master and thumbed the door open. He sensed his master in the refresher and knocked on the door, "Master. Are you ok?"  
  
A muffled voice came from side, "I'm fine. I'll be out soon."  
  
"Yes master." Obi-Wan answered. He noticed the comm panel beeping and walked over to receive the message.  
  
Master Yoda appeared on the screen, "Master Jinn, request your presence we do. Want a full report, very detailed."  
  
Qui-Gon entered the room just in time to see the recorded transmission. He ran a brush through his hair and scoffed, "I'll go when I'm damn good and ready."  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan terminated the transmission and turned to see his master.  
  
Qui-Gon tied his hair back and sighed, "I'll go when I'm more rested. We've had little sleep and nothing to eat. They can wait until WE are ready to stand give long boring details over the mission."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, though not agreeing with his master. Obi-Wan went to the kitchen and retrieved some snacks and brought his master his favorite tea and fruit. He noticed Qui-Gon restlessness, and was surprised when Qui-Gon finished off his fruit within a minute, seemingly inhaling his food.  
  
Qui-Gon rose up off the couch, "I think we've wasted enough time. Let's go and get this over with."  
  
Obi-Wan munched and followed Qui-Gon out the door. Between bites he asked, "Master, are you feeling ok? You seem distracted."  
  
"I'm fine. Hurry up and eat or the council will yell at you for having your mouth full and give both of us grief." Qui-Gon said, entering the lift and designating the council level. He turned to Obi-Wan, "Just stay quiet and let me handle all the details to the council. Hopefully I'll bore them into dismissing us early."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed his bite and looked at his master concerned, "Master, I think you should see the healers when we're done. I think the fatigue is getting to you. You aren't acting like yourself."  
  
"Oh is that so? Well, since you are playing healer, how about playing the young initiate and working out for a few hours when we're done with the council. You know better than to question me." Qui-Gon stared at his padawan sternly.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a tingle in the force and once again tried to contact his master through their bond. There was only the gray haze and a thundering headache that echoed in his ears. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry master. Forgive my assumption. You are right, it's not my place to tell you what to do."  
  
"That's why I'm the master, and you're the padawan. Now, let me do all the talking and hopefully we can get out of here soon." Qui-Gon said, knocking on the chamber doors  
  
They heard a voice, "Enter."  
  
Qui-Gon led the way, Obi-Wan followed watching his master intently. Both bowed to the masters in the room and assumed a relaxed posture in the middle of the room.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, fine you feel?" Yoda asked his former apprentice.  
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, "Yes I feel fine. I just want to hurry up and get this over with so I can go and sleep in my own bed and be left alone."  
  
"We won't keep you any longer than we have to. We just need some details about what went on. We were told that you and Obi-Wan were killed during the treaty signing." Master Windu stated.  
  
"We'll it's obvious we're not. Anything else?" Qui-Gon asked, shuffling around.  
  
Yoda perked up his ears, looking hard at his former apprentice, "Something wrong I sense with you. Allow me to see into your mind, will you?"  
  
Qui-Gon drew himself up to his full height, "NO! I'm just stressed and need some decent sleep and food."  
  
Obi-Wan knew it was out of line, and inappropriate for padawans to speak in the council room unless spoken directly to, but he stepped forward, "Masters, I have tried to sense Master Qui-Gon through our bond and I can't reach him. I sense something is preventing me from communicating with him. Each time I attempt to enter his mind, I'm met with a gray haze and I get a bad headache."  
  
"How dare you! Don't EVER overstep my authority again!" Qui-Gon snarled and force slammed Obi-Wan against the wall on the other side of the room, knocking the unprepared apprentice unconscious. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Marionette's Dance  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Disclaimer: As before, I don't own em and I'm just playing with em. Don't think about suing me, I don't have anything and what little I do have, you can't have. :P  
  
Takes place 9 years before TPM (Obi is 16)  
  
Special thanks to my sisterS/beta readerS, Debbie, Jane, and Jessica. Special thanks goes out to all my friends and family that encouraged me to keep writing and helped me with their feedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan's unconscious form slumped to the floor, leaving a small trail of blood down the wall. The council members sprang up from their chairs and immediately converged on the two. Master Windu called for healers to come to the council chambers while several members forcibly held Qui-Gon down, others attending the downed padawan.  
  
Yoda stood in front of his former apprentice, concern written on his ancient features. "Attacked your padawan for what reason? Harmed him you did. Unacceptable this is."  
  
Qui-Gon blinked several times, as if coming out of a hypnosis, "What? Its just all the stress I've put up with over the past week has taken its toll on me. I lashed out of anger and fatigue. I promise you master, it won't happen again. I just need rest. I wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan intentionally."  
  
Yoda stared at Qui-Gon, "Hiding something you are. Allow me to see will you?"  
  
"NO! I said its just fatigue from our perils on Belarius. I will be fine with lots of rest and some decent food. Please master, just let me sleep and when I recover, I'll be more than willing to give you a full report, in as many details as you want." Qui-Gon sank back against the wall, with the help of five council members.  
  
"Was informed you did not report to healers when you arrived. Why?" Yoda questioned.  
  
"I was covered head to toe in some sort of slimy substance and the only thing I wanted to do was to soak in a tub and scrub all that disgusting stuff off." Qui-Gon said making a face.  
  
Several healers entered the chambers and went directly to Obi-Wan. He opened his eyes, stunned and confused as to what transpired. "Master? What happened?"  
  
Qui-Gon was still in the grip of several council members and called over, "I am sorry Obi-Wan. I let my weariness and exhaustion overcome me and I struck you down. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded affirmative as the healers helped him to his feet. One smiled and said, "He probably has suffered a mild concussion, and that gash on the back of his head will need attended to."  
  
Master Windu spoke up, "I want Master Jinn thoroughly checked. If he is fine, then he may have leave for a week to recuperate. If there are ANY abnormalities, alert us immediately, and keep padawan Kenobi away from his master."  
  
The healers nodded and helped Qui-Gon to his unsteady feet. Several council members escorted master and padawan to the healers and upon confirmation that everything was safe, left to allow the healers to do their work.  
  
Obi-Wan was taken into a room across the hall by one healer. She smiled sweetly and began healing the abrasion and concussion, using small talk to help the time pass by.  
  
When the healer finished, Obi-Wan thanked her and left to see how his master was. He was surprised to see Qui-Gon standing outside his door, waiting for him. Qui-Gon nodded to the healer as she left and began walking down the hall to return home.  
  
"Master? Are you feeling better?" Obi-Wan asked, falling into step behind his master.  
  
"Yes. The healers decided that I just need some sleep and rest. You're well, I hope." Qui-Gon said, entering the lift and designating the level for their quarters.  
  
Obi-Wan stood behind his master in his usual stance, "Yes master. I am feeling a lot better."  
  
"Good. Then you can run some laps and do some kattas, after that, you can have a few hours of meditation."  
  
"Master? Why would I have to do such a workout?" Obi-Wan's suspicions were back as he eyed his master, a barely noticeable ripple of darkness crossed his senses.  
  
"For questioning me and speaking out of turn at the council chambers. Did you think you'd get out of your punishment that easily?" Qui-Gon turned to stare at his apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan lowered his head, "Forgive me master. I shall return shortly to begin my meditations." Obi-Wan punched in a new destination and exited the lift.  
  
"You have several hours to get a decent workout, don't come back too early or else I'll know you have been incomplete in your workout. I'll make you come back again and again until you get it right." Qui-Gon said, watching for Obi-Wan's reaction.  
  
Obi-Wan showed no emotion, like he was taught, and bowed to his master and started down the hall to begin his workout.  
  
All during his workout he couldn't shake a bad feeling in the back of his subconscious. Something was definitely not right with his master, and why the healers didn't find anything was at a loss to the padawan. The workout seemed to take forever without a counterpart, and Obi-Wan fumbled several times on his routine. His agility suffered due to his pre-occupation of his masters health and sudden change in personality. He exhaled slowly and willed the force to guide him, allowing it to flow freely through and around him.  
  
After several hours of exertion, a sweat soaked padawan made his way back home. This was the first time he ever recalled where he dreaded seeing his master. He entered a lift and once inside, sighed heavily and leaned against the back of the lift, resting his head against the cool metal. He couldn't let his master sense his distress and suspicion, so he called upon the force to calm his mind and center him.  
  
Soon the lift got to its destination and the doors slid open. Obi-Wan made his way down the hall, feeling the apprehensive to see his master return again. When the padawan entered the quarters he noticed a strange feeling wash over him.  
  
It was like a phantom memory. First a strong sense of something dark and foreboding, then a complete reversal of light and purity. Almost as if two beings, one of light, one of dark, we're battling within close proximity, trying desperately for their side to be the victor.  
  
Obi-Wan searched around the living area, and headed towards his masters room. He whispered, "Master are you here?"  
  
Obi-Wan found his masters bedroom door slightly ajar. He was about to knock, when he caught a glimpse of his master in the crack of the door.  
  
Qui-Gon had just emerged from the refresher, halfway dressed and reaching for clean clothes. He was unaware that Obi-wan was seeing his reflection in a mirror against the far wall. He was pulling a shirt over his head, covering something that Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was seeing.  
  
A small, almost completely transparent creature was attached to Qui-Gon's chest, directly over his heart. Long spindly legs, wrapped around the masters midsection and implanted themselves along his spine. In horror and semi-shock, Obi-Wan took an unconscious step back, and banged into a small table, knocking all the contents to the floor with a loud crash.  
  
Upon hearing the commotion, Qui-Gon came storming out of his room. His eyes automatically fell upon the hapless padawan. Qui-Gon reached out, grabbing Obi-Wan by his collar and nearly lifting him off the ground, "Where you spying on me?"  
  
Obi-Wan stammered out, "N-No master. I swear, I... "  
  
Qui-Gon interrupted Obi-Wan with a violent shake, "WHAT DID YOU SEE?"  
  
Obi-Wan played dumb, "I don't understand what you're talking about master. I just came to see if you were in your quarters, and before I could knock, I tripped and knocked over the table. Are you ok master?"  
  
Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan, and began to use the force to search the young Jedi's mind. He met with resistance and snapped at Obi-Wan, "You WILL open your mind up to me!"  
  
Obi-Wan knew how to create a false wall and hide his true feelings and emotions behind it. He easily erected a false shield around his thoughts, and allowed his master to see only what he allowed. The front worked and Qui-Gon released his near strangling apprentice.  
  
"You finished your workout I trust?"  
  
Obi-Wan gasped and grabbed the wall to steady himself, "Yes Master. May I take a shower before I begin my meditations?"  
  
Qui-Gon huffed and went to the couch, propping his feet up and looking at a datapad like nothing had happened, "Yes, just be quick about it. I have some other things I want you to do."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and went to his room. The shower felt good to his overused muscles, they ached and seemed difficult to manipulate. Perhaps he overdid it, the padawan smirked to himself. Not wanting to upset his already overtensed master, he made the shower quick, and his body protested the ending of the relaxing water and he painfully exited the shower. He dressed somewhat slowly, due to his fatigued body and quietly made his way to his comm panel, which was beside the door. He peeked quickly in to see his master sitting on the couch, still reading the datapad.  
  
Though he knew that it was inappropriate for a padawan to summon the council, he sighed, remembering the "out of character" physical punishment his master had recently put him through. He punched in the code to direct the transmission to Yoda and waited patiently for the green master to appear.  
  
After a few seconds, Yoda's face greeted him, "Padawan Kenobi? Important this better be to interrupt a council meeting."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head and looked pleadingly at Yoda, "Master, there is a situation I must discuss with the council. If you could please...."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up to see Qui-Gon standing in the doorway, and jumped away from the comm.  
  
Upon his notice, Qui-Gon stormed into Obi-Wan's room, slamming his fist down on the comm panel and terminating the transmission. He turned around and glared at Obi-Wan, his eyes menacing and cruel. His hand came flying, striking Obi-Wan across the cheek.  
  
As children, Jedi are taught to avoid a confrontation and to NEVER question a master, especially their own. That seemed irrelevant to the struggling padawan, who was now receiving blow after blow from a clearly angry master. After a few strikes, Obi-Wan's right eye and bottom lip were cut, blood snaked its way down his face and dripped on his clothes and floor.  
  
Qui-Gon balled his fist, preparing to punch, but Obi-Wan's Jedi reflexes served him well, and he avoided contact. The aversion only made Qui-Gon more angry and he faked a blow to the head, and swiped Obi-Wan's legs out from under him. The much smaller Jedi went crashing to the floor, but quickly bounced up again, only to find a master coming for him.  
  
Qui-Gon advanced upon the padawan, grabbing his wrist and jerking Obi-Wan around to get him in a vulnerable position. He succeeded and pressed Obi-Wan's face against the wall, with his arm contorted behind him and held into position by a much larger hand.  
  
Qui-Gon pressed Obi-Wan hard into the wall and snarled in his ear, "I warned you once about overstepping my authority. Evidently you need a more direct punishment to understand my meaning."  
  
Qui-Gon spun Obi-Wan around and put his hand around the apprentice's throat and began to squeeze. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Marionette's Dance

**CHAPTER SIX**

Disclaimer: As before, I don't own em and I'm just playing with em. Don't think about suing me, I don't have anything and what little I do have, you can't have. :P

Takes place 9 years before TPM (Obi is 16)

Special thanks to my sisterS/beta readerS, Debbie, Jane, and Jessica. Special thanks goes out to all my friends and family that encouraged me to keep writing and helped me with their feedback. 

__

Denotes creature speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan struggled as Qui-Gon's hand wrapped around his throat. His eyes began to water, and the precious air came to slowly into oxygen deprived lungs. He started to drift off into unconsciousness, when suddenly Qui-Gon released his grasped and collapsed to the floor, struggling against invisible bonds.

Obi-Wan coughed and wheezed, inhaling the much needed air into his lungs. He blinked several times, clearing his vision and mind. He saw Master Yoda and several healers standing in the doorway, pooling their energies and rending Qui-Gon harmless on the floor. 

"Safe it is. Attend young Kenobi." Yoda ordered as several masters began to collect behind him and add their energy in subduing Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon contorted around, twisting and doing his best to break free of his force restraints. Yoda focused on his mind, concentrating his effort to subdue the aggressive man. Within a few seconds, Qui-Gon slumped to the floor, overcome by Yoda's force suggestion.

One of the healers acknowledged and went to Obi-Wan to offer his assistance.

When Obi-Wan had regained his composure he addressed Yoda, "Master, I believe that Master Qui-Gon has come under the influence of an parasite."

Yoda raised his eyebrows quizzically, "Proof you have?"

"When he was changing, I seen it attached to his chest, right above his heart. There are several things that resemble legs wrapped around him and seem to embed themselves into his spine."

"If true that is, then reported it the healers would have." Yoda said, looking over to the healers standing behind him.

One of the healers focusing on Qui-Gon spoke up, "I didn't perform an exam, I believe Healer L'Tash did."

"Then consult L'Tash we will. Bring Master Jinn to the medward." Yoda said, turning and slowly making his way to the medical facilities. Two healers dragged the now unconscious form of Qui-Gon after him.

When the entourage entered the medical bay, the healers placed Qui-Gon in restraints on one of the medical beds. It automatically began to register his vitals, and the healers gasped in shock. 

There were 'two' sets of brain waves, his temperature was extremely low, double heart rates, one VERY erratic. He was beginning to thrash about, and the accompanying Jedi filled the healers in on the situation. 

Several healers began to remove his tunic to hook up the machines and monitoring equipment, and stopped suddenly when they completely removed it. They stood back dumbfounded and shocked to see the small, nearly transparent creature attached to his chest.

Healer L'Tash rushed in, "What is going on here?"

Yoda explained, "Infected Master Jinn is. Again attacked his padawan. Wondering I am as why you allowed him to leave and why you did not notify the council on your find."

L'Tash looked somewhat distant, "I'm the one that did the medical exam? I don't remember doing it."

Yoda looked at L'Tash, "Allow me to see what you remember."

L'Tash bowed his head and allowed Yoda access to his mind. Yoda saw flashes of Qui-Gon sitting on the edge of the medical bed and chattering on about nonsense, smiling warmly, waving his hand in front of L'Tash's face, then all went blank. Yoda broke their connection and sighed. "Used a mind trick Qui-Gon did. Avoided his exam he did. L'Tash is not at fault."

"What are we going to do?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper.

Yoda walked over as Obi-Wan knelt to be closer to the small master's size, "Wait we will. Maybe peaceful this will be. Maybe the creature will leave willingly and leave Qui-Gon unaffected."

Obi-Wan nodded, his tears wanting to be released. He bowed his head so no one would be able to see the tears if they escaped down his cheeks. "I have a feeling it won't go without a fight."

Yoda sympathetically patted Obi-Wan's head, "Only time will tell. Allow the healers to exam Qui-Gon and the creature, maybe alternative they can find if it does not co-operate."

The healers, led by L'Tash ushered everyone out of the room, including the distraught padawan. Obi-Wan refused to leave, but a healer grabbed his arm and began to herd him out the door. Obi-Wan cried out in pain, due to the rigorous training exercises and the assault he suffered at the hands of his master. The healer motioned towards another room, and Obi-Wan was met by a healers padawan to help ease the pain and tension in his overused muscles, and to repair the damage to his battered face, and other damage from the attack.

When the padawan healer was finished with Obi-Wan he thanked him and seen the council members waiting outside Qui-Gon's room. He walked up to them, bowed and addressed Yoda, "Master, has there been any word on my master's condition?"

Yoda shook his head no, "Only been here a few minutes we have. Thought we may be needed, so decided we did that everything else can wait."

After a few minutes more, healer L'Tash exited Qui-Gon's room. When he seen the council, he bowed his head and motioned to a conference room, instead of the hallway as a place to discuss Qui-Gon's health. 

  
When all the members entered, L'Tash began, "The creature has total control over his body. Those "legs" as padawan Kenobi put it, are actually extensions of the creatures' brain. The creature is almost all brain tissue. It has one of the "legs" directly into Qui-Gon's heart, and the others are linked directly to his spinal column. It's controlling his sympathetic and parasympathetic reflexes."

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

"It means young Kenobi, that the creature is in total control of his bodily functions. Its "legs" are wrapped around too many nerves and wired directly into his spinal column and brain. He is totally dependent on the creature for his life." L'Tash explained.

"Removed can it be?" Yoda asked.

"I could try, but there are a lot of risks." L'Tash sat down, and took several deep breaths hoping to alleviate some stress.

Obi-Wan disregarded the others in the room and spoke up, "What kind of risks are you talking about? If you can get that thing off him, then DO IT!"

"It's not that simple. If the creature doesn't kill him, the procedure could." L'Tash explained. "If the slightest calculation is off, then Qui-Gon could be left paralyzed, or worse, completely brain dead." 

"I noticed several times that there is a slight ripple of darkness in the force, Qui-Gon is fighting the creature for control. Could you use the force to help in any way?" Obi-Wan desperately pleaded.

"I don't think I can." L'Tash started. "If I'm not mistaken, it had slowly taken over him, learning his biology and chemistry. It's been trying to learn what the force is, and how to use it, and Qui-Gon is the unwilling teacher. It would know of all strategies."

A loud crash from another room brought all the Jedi to attention. Obi-Wan was first out the door and headed straight to his masters' room. He threw open the door to see Qui-Gon holding a small padawan healer by the throat. 

The young girl didn't know that Qui-Gon was potentially dangerous and had undone a restraint. The poor girl was suspended several centimeters into the air by a very large hand wrapped around her neck.

A healer rushed in and injected a sedative into the attackers' arm. The small padawan fell to the floor, gasping for breath as Qui-Gon fell limp against the bed. Several more restraints were added, securing him to the bed, locked by the force.

Qui-Gon's head lulled from side to side on the bed, as his eyes fought to focus. A strange voice came from him, "_Release me."_

"I'm sorry, we can't do that. Who are you?" Healer L'Tash asked the master/parasite duo.

"_You WILL release me, and send me back to Belarius, or I will kill this host!" _the creature snapped, jolting Qui-Gon's body, showing its power over him.

"No you won't." L'Tash said mildly. "You kill him, and you die as well. You wouldn't be that foolish."

"_How can you be so sure?" _The raspy voice asked. Qui-Gon's body suddenly stiffened, and the medtable began sounding an alert, showing Qui-Gon's heart had stopped. 

Healer L'Tash took a step closer, weighing the options of getting near. It was dangerous for him to be near, the creature could suddenly release Qui-Gon and attach itself to the unwilling healer. However controversial the situation could be, he couldn't let his patient die, not when he could do something. He sighed in relief when Qui-Gon's heart began to beat again, and the monitors showed his vitals returning to normal.

"_Send me back to Belarius, and you can have your companion back when I find a new host. I will leave this one unharmed.." _

"You think we'll trust you?" Obi-Wan snapped, his anger growing at the situation.

"_You have no choice._" The voice sneered.

Healer L'Tash spat, "We have ways of removing parasites like yourself. When Qui-Gon is safe and stabilized, and no longer under your control, we'll send you to where ever you need to go. Alone!"

Qui-Gon's face contorted around, beads of sweat formed on his brow and he clenched his teeth. His breathing became ragged, and he pulled desperately at the restraints, sending unstable force waves towards the bonds. The restraints around his wrists began to move, and the council members quickly converged on the elder Jedi, and reinforced the bonds. The deep voice spoke again, "_You have no choice in this matter. Send me back! Or this body will die."_

Suddenly Qui-Gon's head jerked up, and he looked pleadingly around to the other Jedi in the room. His normal voice begged, "Please, do as he asks. Let him go back to Belarius. He's killing me!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Marionette's Dance

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Disclaimer: As before, I don't own em and I'm just playing with em. Don't think about suing me, I don't have anything and what little I do have, you can't have. :P

Takes place 9 years before TPM (Obi is 16)

Special thanks to my sisterS/beta readerS, Debbie, Jane, and Jessica. Special thanks goes out to all my friends and family that encouraged me to keep writing and helped me with their feedback. 

__

Denotes creature speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Qui-Gon!" several of Jedi gasped.

"Master!?" Obi-Wan was at his master's side in a heartbeat, holding the elders hand. "Tell us how to help you."

L'Tash grabbed Obi-Wan, hauling the padawan away from the potential threat and making him stay at a safe distance. "Not to close Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon gasped a few times, his teeth began to chatter and the medtable began to beep loudly. His head fell back against the table, his breathing becoming more erratic. His chest shuddered, sucking in air as if he were suffocating. "_Water" _He gasped. The skin began to crack around the creature attached to his chest.

A healer rushed in with a glass of water, trying to give the master a drink, but he shook his head, constantly repeating. "_Water"_ in the creature's voice.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then interrupted, "Healer L'Tash, every time that I have seen Master Jinn, he has been in the refresher and spends hours in there. Maybe he needs the water ON him, not to drink?"

Healer L'Tash shrugged, "I have never dealt with this type of situation before. I guess it's worth a try."

Healer L'Tash left in a hurry and returned a few minutes later with several towels soaked with water. He placed them over Qui-Gon's chest, neck, arms and stomach, and the Jedi master responded almost immediately. 

Qui-Gon's breathing became more evened and he stopped trembling. The towels began to dry, and several healers rushed to keep the towels moist and piled them on Qui-Gon's body. Healer L'Tash watched in amazement when Qui-Gon's body seemed to absorb the water in the towels. He opened up to the force, scanning and sensing the creature and Qui-Gon's vitals.

Healer L'Tash spoke to the surrounding Jedi, "The creature needs a lot of moisture to survive. Qui-Gon's body isn't high enough in fluids, that's why he needs the water. The creature is drawing the moisture from the towels to compensate." 

"We have to get that thing off of him!" Obi-Wan was nearly panicking.

"I need to run some tests before I even attempt to formulate a course of action." Healer L'Tash put a reassuring arm around the padawan's shoulders.

"Let the healers do their job, we will. Be waiting in the council chamber. Inform us immediately you will." Yoda ordered and began to motion for everyone else to vacate Qui-Gon's room.

Healer L'Tash nodded, assembling as many senior healers as possible to assist him. The council members had to basically drag Obi-Wan out of the room, assuring him that things will be find and the creature will be gone soon. Obi-Wan wanted to stay close by, but Yoda knew that as soon as the healers left Qui-Gon's side, Obi-Wan would be at his masters side, endangering both their lives.

The council members filed into the chamber, took their seats, and began finishing up the business that was delayed with Qui-Gon's condition. Obi-Wan paced the floor nervously.

"Calm yourself you must. This worry helps no one, only clouds your mind it does." Yoda chided the young charge.

"I've been trying master. It's so hard to sit back and watch, knowing that at any moment, the most important person in my life can be taken away." Obi-Wan was on the verge of crying. His voice cracked and dropped to barely a whisper, "I don't like being so helpless."

"You aren't helpless." Mace Windu spoke softly, knowing the young Jedi was at his breaking point. "You can be there for Qui-Gon and support him. He'll need you to be strong for him, for when he recovers."

"I just feel like I've failed him." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Failed no one you have." Yoda motioned for Obi-Wan to stand before him. He waited until Obi-Wan knelt down, becoming more eye level and continued. "Been a great padawan you have. Ask for a better student he could not."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, "And I'm acting like a spoiled child, and not supporting him like I need to do. I should be down there now, showing him I'm still here and won't leave him."

Yoda shook his head no, "In the way you would be. Be no help to him or anyone else. Best if you allow the healers to do their job."

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his short hair, suppressing a yawn. "You are right. I'm just so worried and so scared."

"When was the last time you slept padawan?" Mace asked.

"I think since our trip back to the temple after the fiasco on Belarius. I was going to sleep after our report to you, but Master Qui-Gon made me run laps, do kattas, and then I've been at the healers……." Obi-Wan answered, looking bewildered and completely exhausted.

"Go you your quarters and sleep. There is no room for argument." Mace ordered. He cut off Obi-Wan before he could protest, "We will alert you to your masters condition as soon as the healers contact us."

Obi-Wan began to bite his lower lip, and his breathing became heavier. His eyes darted across the floor as panic set in.

Yoda picked up on the padawan's distress and overrode Windu's orders. "Padawan Kenobi can rest here until the healers call. Look after him we will. Ensure he gets rest."

The other council members looked stunned, but then realized that Obi-Wan would be a nervous wreck and would need support when the news comes through. They all nodded in agreement. Yoda concentrated on Obi-Wan's mind, the council members adding to the force suggestion. 

Obi-Wan eyes began to get heavy, his breathing slower, his energy drained from his body. He relaxed, lowering himself to the floor and unconsciousness claiming him quickly. A deep sleep allowed the padawans body its much needed rest, while the Jedi in the room kept watch over the troubled teen.

* * * * *

After several hours, the council's private channel beeped. Yoda roused the now more rested padawan up, and opened the channel to receive the message.

Healer L'Tash spoke in an exhausted voice, "Masters, I'm afraid I have bad news. The creature can't be removed. Several of the senior healers have been working with me to try to remove it, but we can't."

"WHAT?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Kenobi, settle down." Mace warned, his posture showing there was no room for argument.

"Explain to us you will as too why you cant remove the creature." Yoda ordered.

"Well masters, you already know the creature is controlling master Qui-Gon's autonomic functions. We attempted several times to sever the legs that are embedded into his spine, but as soon as one of the healers begins to support his bodily functions, the creature makes his vitals fluctuate wildly. We just can't keep up." Healer L'Tash paused. "We nearly lost him on several occasions. It won't allow us to remove it, at least, not without taking Qui-Gon with it."

"What is his condition right now?" Mace asked, his worry starting to show.

"We have him stabilized, but his vitals are declining. It's still trying to draw out more moisture from his body, causing his kidneys to fail." L'Tash sounded like he was going to burst into tears. "The creature said when he dies, he will take another host, and will do whatever is necessary to get back to Belaruis. I have ordered that no one can go into the room until they pass on."

Obi-Wan fell to his knees, crying hard, rocking backward and forward. "No. Please tell me that I can be there with him. If it will save Qui-Gon, then I will allow the creature to take me as a host."

Yoda was out of his chair and at Obi-Wan's side as soon as L'Tash finished his report. "Allow that we can not. Allow this creature no more power over us. End this on our terms we will."

"What do you mean, master?" Obi-Wan asked, wiping his eyes.

"Controlled and manipulated us it has. Knows that we will not harm Qui-Gon, playing on that knowledge it is. Stop it we must." Yoda said, emphasizing his words with a tap of gimer stick.

"What do you have planned master Yoda?" Healer L'Tash asked over the comm channel.

"Take over his body functions you can, after creature dies?" Yoda inquired.

"The creature is in total control, and there just isn't enough healers to support every function of his body. The human body is just too complex and intricate. When the creature dies, he will go with it. I'm sorry." Healer L'Tash responded sadly.

"What about only his major bodily functions? Like heart, mind, and other major organs? Can't some of them be supported with machines to allow the healers to concentrate on other systems?" Mace interrupted.

"I don't know. I suppose so. But his health has regressed greatly because of the creature. I just don't know how he will be effected. His systems may be too far gone." L'Tash answered.

"Kill the creature we will. Hope Qui-Gon is strong enough to survive." Yoda watched Obi-Wan's reaction.

L'Tash's voice came though sadly, "I'm doubtful he'll survive either way."

"Has a better chance if the creature is gone, he does. Kill it we will. A knight will cut the creature from him." Yoda said as a matter of factly.

Obi-Wan stuttered out, "No. If he is to die, then it will be by my hand. He is my master, and I would rather he die with me at his side, then alone with a stranger."


	8. Chapter 8

The Marionette's Dance

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sorry, this part isnt beta'ed so you'll just have to suffer through my ramblings. :P

__

Denotes creature speaking.

Obi-Wan hit the record button on the companel, paused and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and look up at the screen. "This is quite possibly the last transmission I'll ever send. I just returned from the council. They decided that since the creature can't be removed to save my masters life, then there is no alternative than to kill the creature. They issued the authorization, wanting a Knight to be the one to deliver the killing blow, but I couldn't allow that to happen. "

Tears slid down Obi-Wan cheeks as he continued. "I demanded that I be the one to do it, though I know it's like signing my own death warrant. When the creature dies, it will not only take my master with it, but me as well."

"You see, ever since we rebuilt our training bond, we've been closer than master/padawan." Obi-Wan smiled through the tears at the memory. "He's more than my mentor. He is my father, the only parent I have ever known. When the creature dies, it will no longer control his system, and he will die."

Obi-Wan's voice cracked, becoming a low whisper, his voice breaking into sobs. "I'll be an orphan, but for a short while. When my father dies, I will too. Our bond is so strong that we can't survive without each other. And when half of your soul is gone, how can you continue living?"

The holorecorder blinked quietly, allowing the young Jedi time. Obi-Wan looked up to the ceiling, tears streaking down his red cheeks. "Oh force help me. I don't think I can do this alone. Please give me strength."

Obi-Wan looked back at the recorder, his eyes swelled from crying. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. End transmission."

The device beeped showing that it saved the recording. Obi-Wan put the transmission on automatic, which it would automatically be sent to this terminal, to be retrieved later in case of his masters survival.

Obi-Wan walked down the halls to the infirmary. He stared blankly ahead, his mind numb, his eyes distant and unfocused. Passers-by bowed solemnly to him, as if knowing what was in store for the young man.

The temple had always been a sheltering, nurturing, loving place. Filled with Jedi that took care of their own. Obi-Wan no longer saw the temple in the same light as before. Now it seemed cold, harsh, empty.

Obi-Wan entered the medbay, the healers nodded sadly, allowing him the time to compose himself to do what was necessary. 

"He has regressed faster than anticipated. His vitals are so low, his systems so weak, that even our machines and healing abilities won't be able to save him." L'Tash said sadly.

"There's nothing you can do?" The grim situation had a hard time registering with the shocked padawan.

"I'm sorry, but no. The majority of his systems is already shutting down and is severely damaged. We wouldn't be able to do anything. His heart is weak, blood flow is slow, and brain activity is nominal. The damage is too extensive." 

Obi-Wan's eyes drifted to the floor, his hands began to shake, a heavy feeling settling over his chest. "I understand" He whispered.

L'Tash wiped a tear from his cheek and warned Obi-Wan, "The creature is still dangerous. You mustn't get near it in case it decides to take you as a host."

Obi-Wan assured the healer that all precautions would be obeyed and turned to see Yoda, Master Windu, and a couple other council members standing outside of Qui-Gon's room. They bowed their heads solemnly at the youth and told him the force was with him.

Obi-Wan nodded and reluctantly went into Qui-Gon's room, shutting the door behind him. The mental anguish came flooding him all at once upon seeing his master tied to the bed, monitors surrounding him and the creature still attached to his chest. Obi-Wan wished he could yank the thing off and strangle it until he vented out all his anger.

Qui-Gon was already beginning to show advanced signs of dehydration. Large cracks began to form, with smaller crevices jutting out in odd patterns across his upper body, some of them on the verge of bleeding. His chest labored for air, each breath becoming harder to expand the lungs. The soft death rattle that accompanied the wheezing breaths, made a chill go down the padawan's spine.

Obi-Wan ignited his saber, hoping he could cause minimal damage to Qui-Gon's body. He had practiced several accuracy exercises throughout his initiate days, honing his abilities and sharpening his skills. The training did little good, the situation made him so nervous that his hands shook and his lightsaber waved unsteadily.

Obi-Wan was panting, apprehensive at delivering such a precise blow. Though he knew Qui-Gon couldn't live without the creature for support, he needed to sever their link and cause minimum damage to his masters' body. 

"_Go ahead. Do it."_

Obi-Wan fumbled, "What?" He hadn't expected his master to be conscious and a lump rose in his throat.

"_If you refuse to return me to Belarius and another host, then go ahead. End my life."_

"I have no problems with that part, let me assure you!" Obi-Wan spat.

__

"You wouldn't have to kill two innocent beings if you would only listen."

"ONE innocent! YOU are the one killing him. My master wouldn't take another's life for his own selfish reasons. You are a murderer!" Obi-Wan yelled, disengaging his saber.

"_I didn't do this intentionally. I don't mean to cause him such pain and suffering. I thought he was a Belariusian, but now you won't let me correct my mistake, so he will die with me. So I AM innocent. You condemn me for trying to survive."_

Obi-Wan glowered at the creature attached to his masters' chest. "You have the option of leaving peacefully, yet you will take an innocent with you out of spite." Obi-Wan looked down sadly and added, "Actually, you'll take both of us with you."

__

"It will kill you to?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan whispered, the distant look crept back into his saddened blue eyes.

"_I can't understand why or how." _The creatures' voice was curious. _"As I understand this force thing from your master, you and he share a training bond. You don't share a body, only a bond in your mind. When he dies, you will suffer through the separation, but you will recover from it. It will not be fatal."_

Obi-wan stared at the creature, not his masters face, a set determination creased his brow. "We are more connected than you realize. It's true, we don't share a body, but he we DO share a mind. And when you kill him, it will destroy us both."

__

"I doubt that. You're just being over-dramatic."

"If you don't believe me, scan us."

Qui-Gon's body jolted, his facial expressions shifting around, mentally sorting out the feelings, emotions, and the connection to Obi-Wan. A tendril of strange, unfocused force wave slammed into the youth's mind, carelessly and sloppily searching.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt a strange warm tingling in his mind, invading and numbing his senses. The feeling washed over him, tentatively inspecting the young Jedi mind and investigating every nuance of his psyche. He felt a deepening of concentration, and better grasp on the force ability, then sensed a more intimate scan. The scan felt like razors skimming across his mind, then a feeling of immense cold started from his head and settled straight down through to his feet, making him feel sluggish and lethargic. 

He wanted to pull away, to repel the invader, but his rational mind reasoned that this intimate encounter was necessary. The creature had to see the connection, the bond that tied master and apprentice together. Maybe it would realize it would kill two beings and feel some remorse, and hopefully be willing to leave Qui-Gon.

A strange stab of white hot heat passed down Obi-Wan's spine and he shuddered. Something felt odd. Wrong. He never did like anyone reading his mind and definitely didn't like the creature having this kind of contact. Suddenly, there was silence. The creature had retracted.

Qui-Gon's head rose up off the bed and the creatures voice spoke, "_You speak the truth. I felt the connection you share with this host. I will restrain myself from further harming him to allow you time to dissolve your bond, to ease the separation procedure and allow you to live."_

"What? NO!" Obi-Wan fumed, feeling confused and somewhat disoriented. "I will NOT dissolve my bond!"

__

"But it will save your life. If you refuse, you will only suffer and die with him. Why not severe your link and be free?"

Obi-Wan stared at the creature hard, his gaze fixed for an instant, then everything clouded over again. "You just don't understand. What it's like to be part of another person, part of another mind, linked so closely that you can't fathom life without the other. I would rather die than to lose him. "

__

"I understand more than you realize. I am part of another life, another 'whole'. I am part of a great unity, everyone part of the other. But, because of your narrow minded ways, you refuse me the chance to join with my brethren, and are causing the death of this host." The creature shifted slightly, one tentacle retracting from Qui-Gon's spine and pulling close to its body.

"You invaded his body and took him without permission. You are nothing but a parasite. How could you be connected to another individual when all you do is cause pain and suffering? You have no idea what it's like to be bonded to someone that you would be willing to give your life for." Obi-Wan snapped at the creature. He blinked several times, trying to regain his visual acuity, and trying to get the feeling of intrusion out of his mind. His mental discipline fought to control its erratic fluctuations, steadying his nerves and making the room come into better focus.

__

"That is where you are wrong. I am connected to countless others, but I also can live without their presence. I would not die for them or for the link. I do not understand why YOU would." Qui-Gon's breathing had slowed and became more regular.

__

Obi-Wan sadly looked down, collecting his thoughts in a semi-haze. "Ever since I was young I've had people to overlook me, cast me aside, even be cruel towards me. Master Qui-Gon has been patient, understanding, and though it took time, very fatherly."

Two more of the long spindly legs retracted to the creatures body as it clung on to Qui-Gon's chest. "_I know of all the difficulties you have had with this host. I can see his memories and know about your shared past. I don't understand why you would remain dedicated to an individual that speaks to you with such little warmth and regard."_

"I can't imagine my life without him, without his guidance, his support, his love. He's the only family I have. He doesn't need to tell me anything, he shows me in little things he does." Obi-Wan's mind cleared and he looked at his masters' face for the first time since he entered, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please master, if you can hear me, PLEASE don't give up. You don't have to fight this alone."

Qui-Gon gasp, his face mirrored his padawan's sorrow. His normal voice spoke, "Oh Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry that this terrible incident has to burden your young shoulders. Please know, that whatever happens, I am Proud of you. Never forget… never…" Qui-Gon began to shudder and choke on his words. Pain shot through him, causing him to jerk and writhe on the bed. He pulled at the restraints and caused the dried cracks along his skin to break open and bleed freely.

Obi-Wan didn't care about the healers advice and went to his masters side, grabbing a firm hold on the elders hand. "Please master! Fight it!" He tried calling on the force to aid him, but his mind felt drained and weak. He squeezed his masters' hand, hoping that his presence would be sensed.

Several of the transparent legs recoiled against the creatures' body, as Qui-Gon continued his violent reaction. Several monitors beeped wildly, showing the fluctuation in vitals and the instability of the patient. Qui-Gon thrashed on the bed, his eyes protuberant and watery. His breathing was sharp, ragged, gasping out, as if struggling to hold onto the last breath of air to sustain his life.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. He felt tendrils of fear in him, and apprehension at what was going to be the outcome. Remembering that the creature had shut down several of Qui-Gon's organs, and that now he was in some sort of spasmodic distress, Obi-Wan ignited his saber again, and rose it high above his head to deliver a killing blow to the creature.

Qui-Gon's back arched up off the bed, splitting the skin along his torso even further, then fell back limp against the bed. The monitors showed no life signs, no brain activity, no heartbeat. All was still and quiet.

Obi-Wan lowered his saber, tears streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face against his masters' neck. The muffled sobs filled the air as the apprentice began to grieve.

The last couple of tentacles retracted to the creatures' body, and it started to twitch, which went unobserved by the crying padawan.


	9. chapter 9

The Marionette's Dance  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
This is barely edited, so please excuse any mistakes I made. I was in such a hurry to get it out to finish this series off so peeps wouldn't get frustrated for the eternity they have to wait for my postings.  
  
THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND YOUR WONDERFUL FEEDBACK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan sobbed onto his master, his cries muffled against the elders neck. He felt a twinge in the force, a warning, but it came too late. He suddenly felt a sharp prick in his back, along his spine, just below his collar.  
  
He rose up slightly, tears dripping off his cheeks and landing on his masters' face. He stared down at the creature, then felt the intrusion in his mind once again, this time, more focused and controlled. Obi-Wan flinched as memories, good and bad, flashed before his eyes. He squinted his eyes shut and grind his teeth together hoping the visions would soon pass.  
  
Obi-Wan felt an onslaught of curiosity and then an overflow of caring, nurturing, love, honor, humility, pride, and compassion. He took him only a few seconds to realize that Qui-Gon was the source of the emotions, and the contributor to half of the memories being relived.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his strength wane. He felt tired, his legs wobbly, his eyes drooping down into sleep. He felt cold, distant. Like he was far away, watching the creature invading his body.  
  
Obi-Wan gasped as the creature disengaged from him, recoiling the spindly leg back to its body. He blinked quizzically at the creature, then notice the creature detach itself away from Qui-Gon completely, leaving a small puncture wound directly above his heart.  
  
The monitors started back up, beeping and registering the slow restoration of his masters' vitals. The creatures dried shell slipped off Qui-Gon's chest and fell to the floor with a soft rasp.  
  
"L'Tash!" Obi-Wan yelled, his shaking hands roamed over his masters' body, checking for a pulse and using his limited force ability to sense Qui-Gon vitals. "L'Tash!"  
  
The healer came in, expecting to see a grieving padawan, but instead seen him trying to stabilize a weak master and the creature lying dead on the floor. He called out for all healers on duty to come assist him. Several healers filed in, pulling Obi-Wan away and beginning the healing process for the struggling elder.  
  
Obi-Wan stood aback where he was pushed by L'Tash, watching and waiting as the healers scrambled about to do their work. He tried to send a force message through his bond to his master, but because of the creatures recent `touch', Obi-Wan felt raw and vulnerable. He couldn't make a connection like he used to.  
  
The council members that were waiting outside rushed in, pooling their energy to aid in the struggle for Qui-Gon's life. The monitors signaled the wavering life force and strange fluxuations of the prone Jedi, and everyone was fighting desperately to keep him alive.  
  
A small apprentice entered with a long tong and scooped up the husk of the creature, placing it in a sealed container for future study. He nodded to Obi-Wan and quickly exited the room, taking the creature's shell to a laboratory.  
  
"We need more help!" L'Tash barked out.  
  
"Don't worry!" Obi-Wan yelled over his shoulder as he exited. "I'll call for more healers."  
  
Obi-Wan raced to a comm panel and switched on the emergency frequency, alerting all senior staff members to come to the healing ward immediately. Several indicator lights blinked, showing that the messages were received and were being answered. Obi-Wan counted off as the little lights began to blink, including the small one in the corner.  
  
The light in the corner blinked and the comm panel signaled that there was an incoming transmission. Obi-Wan hit the receive button and seen Master Yaddle's face appear.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi? Emergency there is?" Yaddle asked.  
  
"Yes Master. The creature just died and Master Qui-Gon is fighting for his life. I just sent a message to the senior healers so they could help Healer L'Tash." Obi-Wan explained. "I'm sorry Master. I have to go. My master needs me!" Obi-Wan rushed off before Yaddle could respond.  
  
Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, watching the slow, steady rise and fall of his masters' chest as the healers centered their energies on different tasks, some of them milling about and making notes. He wondered just how many times had he seen his master sleeping. Never wondering if he would wake up or not. Wondering if he would ever hear his masters' voice, feel his presence, or even be punished for doing something wrong.  
  
How many times had his masters' presence been waved off? Not really paid attention to? Was it so long ago that his masters' voice was heard? Why did everything suddenly feel like it was so long ago? Why was time seemingly so short?  
  
How many moments were wasted? Moments that could have been spent in deep conversation? Learning? Teasing? Moments that seemed so trivial, now appeared important.  
  
Obi-Wan wiped a tear off his cheek as he watched the healers. //Please master. Stay here. I need you. Don't leave me alone//  
  
Healers pushed past Obi-Wan, assessing the condition of their downed comrade, and assisting in whatever task was needed. When the extra help entered, the masters that were assisting left Qui-Gon's side to allow the healers to do their jobs. The council members joined Obi-Wan near the door, trying to offer support to the distraught youth.  
  
Obi-Wan's face was pale, tears ran silently down his cheeks, his hands shook, and he listened intently as the healers called out the vitals they were maintaining.  
  
"Brain activity is increasing."  
  
"Spinal injury is minimal."  
  
"Hemorrhaging lesions are clotting and sealing. Blood loss is slowing."  
  
"Lungs are clearing. Respiration leveling off. Blood Oxygen is at 89% and rising."  
  
"Kidneys are restarting." A healer gasped.  
  
L'Tash looked confused, "But how can that be? Major organs just can't start back up. Once they shut down, there's no restarting them."  
  
"I don't know what's causing it, but his bodily functions are starting back up and beginning to strengthen."  
  
L'Tash was concentrating on Qui-Gon's heart, along side another healer. "His heart is beating regular, blood is supplying oxygen, his vitals are stabilizing. I don't understand it."  
  
Obi-Wan stepped further into the room, wary of getting in the way and asked the healers, "Will he be ok?"  
  
L'Tash sighed, running his hands through his thinning hair, "He has suffered intense trauma. If he continues to progress, then I'd say he will recover, though I don't know to what extent."  
  
Obi-Wan felt as if his heart leapt up into his throat at the news. His head spin, stars appeared before his eyes, and his world went black.  
  
**** 6 hours later****  
  
Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes to see healer L'Tash standing beside him, reading over a datapad.  
  
"Healer L'Tash?" Obi-Wan rasped out.  
  
"Ah, Padawan Kenobi, good, your awake. You gave us all quite a scare."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You collapsed. Everyone has been worried about you."  
  
"Why did I collapse?"  
  
"At first we just thought it was stress, but after running some tests, we found that your body chemistry was altered and you suffered a partial mental breakdown."  
  
"I'm not crazy." Obi-Wan said, his jaw set in a defiant manner.  
  
Healer L'Tash laughed, "Oh, not that kind of breakdown, my boy! This was a neurological breakdown. Basically, your brain overloaded. How do you feel now?"  
  
Obi-Wan rose up off the bed and looked around, "Somewhat disoriented. I feel slightly dizzy. How's my master?" Obi-Wan dreaded the possible diagnosis.  
  
"He's doing just fine Obi-Wan. He is recovering, slowly but surely. According to these readings," L'Tash tapped on his datapad. "His body has regained 71% of its facilities, and seems to be getting stronger. We have several IV's hooked into him now, feeding him and keeping his body supplied with enough nutrients to stabilize itself."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, placing his hand on his stomach.  
  
L'Tash looked at the boy, then smiled, "How about I order you a tray from the kitchen and you lay here and rest. Ok?" L'Tash smiled and quickly scanned the youngster with the force and determined he was recovering.  
  
"Healer L'Tash, would it be ok if I ate in my masters' room? I really don't want him to be alone."  
  
L'Tash thought for a moment, realized that Obi-Wan would do everything humanly possible to stay close to his master, especially after almost losing him. He sighed and nodded, "You may eat in there, but if there is any signs of distress, I want you out of there. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Obi-Wan beamed. He put his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, wavering a bit, then went into his masters' room and plopped down on a chair close by the elders' bed.  
  
Healer L'Tash shook his head in admiration and amusement. He mumbled as he went to order some food for the starving youth, "I swear, that boy has more conviction and loyalty that I've ever seen."  
  
Obi-Wan sat at his masters' side, holding the elders' hand. "Master? Master can you hear me?"  
  
Qui-Gon's pale face remained still, his breathing showing the only sign of life. The steady rising and falling of his chest and the constant beeps on the monitors, told the youth that his master was really alive, but he felt very little at ease. He couldn't sense his masters' presence in the force, or sense their bond.  
  
Obi-Wan shuddered at the cold feeling all around him. He couldn't remember not having another presence in his mind, another feeling coming through to him from someone else, a connection to another living soul. He hated the cold distance he felt now, and felt himself tearing up again at the sense of abandonment.  
  
L'Tash brought Obi-Wan a full tray from the kitchen and patted the boy on the shoulder in reassurance. Obi-Wan force a smile and thanked the healer for all his help, and began to pick at the food. Hours passed with the padawan sitting at his masters' side, keeping a constant vigil.  
  
In the late evening, Obi-Wan glanced over at his half-eaten dinner tray and looked sadly back at his master with a heavy sigh. His brow twitched when he noticed his master's lips starting to move. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and hovered over his master, "Master? Master can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"  
  
Qui-Gon groaned low in his throat and began to shift around on his pillow. His fingers started to flex, his hands phantom grasping at things. His breath deepened in sighs and yawns. His sensitive eyes fluttered, trying desperately to open and then blinked back to adjust to the harsh light flooding the room.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes fought to focus, trying to make sense of all the blurry images and the distant voices he heard. He felt far away, drained, cut off from everyone and everything. His heartbeat echoing in his ears was the only distinguishing thing he could identify. He heard a far off voice, calling to him. It sounded familiar, but the strange feeling in his head kept everything from coming into perspective.  
  
L'Tash rushed into the room and checked over the monitors and acknowledged that Qui-Gon was coming out of it. " He's coming to. Keep talking to him Obi-Wan. See if you can get him to respond."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded to the healer, then turned back to his master, "Master? Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?" Obi-Wan grasp the elders hand and rubbed the back of his hand in a reassuring fashion. "Come on master, you can do it. The creature is gone. It's dead. You are safe now. There isn't anything to worry about." Obi-Wan hovered over his master, trying desperately to get him to respond.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped a few times, coughing and groaning deep in his throat as he began to come around to consciousness. His eyes blinked out the harsh light, then focused on the face of the tired, distraught padawan hovering over him.  
  
Qui-Gon could barely hear, the sound filtered funny into his ears, and his mind was still trying to adapt and translate the information. He could hear his apprentice speaking to him, his brain taking several minutes to register where he was, what condition he was in, and the events that led up to him being hospitalized.  
  
Memories flashed before his eyes, feelings overwhelmed him, extreme fluxes of Force pulled on his weary mind, and he fought to understand everything that had transpired. He soon heard Obi-Wan's voice clearly, though distinct, reassuring and offering his support in whatever way was needed.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes blurred over, his heavy lids closed as his head lulled on the pillow. He felt sick, dizzy, and emotionally drained. Sounds wavered in his head, some low and garbled, others magnified and painful to his ears, with every little noise echoing loudly in his head. He cringed at the sudden intensity his hearing had heightened to and let out a sigh of relief when he felt it lower to a more normal state.  
  
Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan tell him repeatedly that the creature was dead and he didn't have anything to worry about. Qui-Gon felt as if his heart had been ripped from his body, confusion clouded his senses, distorting his already turbulent emotions.  
  
Qui-Gon's chest began to jerk, his eyes squeezed shut, his throat constricted, and he began to choke back sobs.  
  
Obi-Wan looked compassionately at his master, then to the healer, "What's going on?"  
  
Healer L'Tash put his hand on Qui-Gon's and answered Obi-Wan. "His emotions are running wild, sorting through the jumble of feelings he has had and shared with that creature. It will take him some time to adjust, but he will be back to normal. I think he's just glad that thing is off of him."  
  
Qui-Gon's face was drawn down as he cried, the tears poured from the corners of his eyes and ran silently down his cheeks, dampening the pillow. He took several deep breaths and rasped out, "You don't understand."  
  
"What do I not understand Master?" Obi-Wan leaned down to hear his masters' faint voice.  
  
"He.... He died to... to save me." Qui-Gon gasped and opened his eyes to stare into his padawans.  
  
"The creature?" Obi-Wan spoke gently in his masters' ear.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head in affirmation and continued to cry. He clutched his padawan's hand as tight as he could and felt Obi-Wan draw near, consoling him.  
  
After an hour of sobbing, Qui-Gon had fallen into a fitful rest. His chest still involuntarily gasped from the crying, his cheeks were red and swollen, tears dried to his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his master slip into unconsciousness and disengaged himself from the upset elder. He moved a few strands of errant hair from his masters' face and sat down heavily in the chair beside his masters' bed. Exhaustion was kicking in full force as Obi-Wan fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
L'Tash checked in on the duo and found Obi-Wan passed out in the chair and Qui-Gon fretting in his sleep. L'Tash quickly scanned vitals of both patients and used a force suggestion to help calm Qui-Gon's troubled slumber.  
  
A soft beeping informed the healer of a strange discrepancy in the patients' bio-readings. Qui-Gon was showing the same imbalance Obi-Wan had showed, though Qui-Gon's was much more severe.  
  
L'Tash made a quick note in his datapad and glanced over to see Obi-Wan struggling in his sleep, his actions jerky and erratic.  
  
Obi-Wan began to pant, thrash about, and mumble incoherent things under his breath as he shook with a spasm.  
  
L'Tash sent the padawan a force suggestion to calm him and try to ease the spastic motions, but as soon as he focused on Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon began to thrash about on the medtable, his actions the exact duplicate of his apprentices'.  
  
L'Tash grabbed his comm and signaled the other healers, "Attention all healers. Report to Master Jinn's room immediately. There is a situation developing." 


	10. chapter 10

The Marionette's Dance  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Authors note: I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't write this sooner, but real life and vacation, then a silent muse made the time creep by and frustration run high. I'm happy to say that I am back to finish this sucker off, and prepare the next series I'm working on.  
  
Also, there shouldn't be any mistakes in this chapter, as it was written with a new system, where as the other chapters were written on a `cardboard box' of a puta.  
  
And now.. without further ado....  
  
The conclusion...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several healers entered the room, seeing Healer L'Tash hovering over Obi-Wan that was passed out on a chair by his masters' bedside.  
  
"L'Tash, what's going on?" A Rodian healer asked.  
  
"Master Jinn is showing the same chemical imbalance that Padawan Kenobi showed earlier. Somehow, the two of them are connected, when one seizures, the other follows suit. It's like a chair reaction. I need you to take Padawan Kenobi to his room and set up a neuroscanner, and do a thorough exam." Healer L'Tash spoke quickly, turning and checking the monitor readouts for Qui-Gon.  
  
The Rodian healer went to Obi-Wan and positioned him so she could reach under the youth and lift him up to be carried to his bed for his scan.  
  
Obi-Wan's sleepy blue eyes fluttered open in surprise and he yawned, "What's going on?"  
  
"Padawan Kenobi!" L'Tash exclaimed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked the Rodian as she began to use the force to scan him.  
  
"I'm making sure you are stabilized before you go to your room." She replied.  
  
"Stabilized? But I'm not `unstable'." Obi-Wan snapped, still groggy from his wake up call. "Why would I be need to be stabilized?"  
  
Healer L'Tash read over the now normal readings on Qui-Gon, then turned to Obi-Wan, "You and your master were having seizures. When one of you would stop, the other one would start up."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned at the healer, "Seizures?" He thought for a moment, his brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the new information. "Healer L'Tash, I don't think that is what was happening."  
  
The healer watched the padawan intensely.  
  
"When I fell asleep, I was able to see places, people, and sense some terrible things. I think it was a shared nightmare." Obi-Wan spoke uncertainly to the healer, his face showing his confusion.  
  
"I don't see how that is possible." The Rodian healer shook her head.  
  
"Masters, you know that the creature shared Qui-Gon's mind and memories. Well, whats to say that it shared them with me too, through the bond and when it invaded my body?" Obi-Wan hypothesized.  
  
"WHAT?" Healer' L'Tash shouted and leaned down, placing a hand on either arm of the chair the padawan sat in. "It invaded your body? When? Where?!"  
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward, pulling his collar away from his neck and pulled the top of his tunic down to allow the healer to look. "When I came in here to.." The padawan broke off. "When my master died, I sort of disobeyed your orders, and went to his side, ignoring the creature still attached to him. When I was crying, it stuck me with one of its `legs' and I felt a strange sensation in the force."  
  
L'Tash ran his fingers over Obi-Wan's spine, and detected a miniscule pinprick between his neck and shoulder. "How could you have overlooked this?!" He snapped at the other healers.  
  
The other healers shook their heads, mumbling about it being so tiny and basically invisible to the naked eye and being more interested in stabilizing the padawan when he passed out.  
  
"Obi-Wan, can you still access the force?" L'Tash asked, turning his fuming attention back to the padawan.  
  
"Yes. In fact, I think its stronger." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated. "It feels funny. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I need you to allow me to access your mind. I need to have a clear idea of what you sense, and maybe be able to figure out what that creature did you to. It may help us later if Qui-Gon has the same problem."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, hating the idea that another being was going to intrude into his mind. Very reluctantly he agreed. "If it will help my master, then do what you have to."  
  
Healer L'Tash nodded and closed his eyes, extending his mental tendrils of force energy towards the young padawan and felt the youths shields drop to allow inspection.  
  
Images of a beautiful planet flashed before the healers subconscious eye, feelings flooded over him, most of them joyful, loving, caring, and filled with extreme pride. Others sentiments sporadically interrupted the gentle waves. These other emotions being terror, alone, deep emotional hurt, and a sense of great abandonment. The battling feelings tossed and twisted around one another, each jockeying for position and equality.  
  
The sensations seemed to be originating from two different beings. The healer tried to concentrate on focusing on one individual, but the two seemed to be intertwined and permanently meshed together, each one beginning and ending with the other.  
  
Suddenly, as if a lifeline was thrown in the middle of the chaos, a stream of strong, white, brilliant strand of light from the force carried through the jumble of emotions. An immeasurable impression of peace, kindness and tranquility dominated the sensations.  
  
The answer to this shift was a swelling of force of the light side, cresting and seemingly filling an entire being with purity and affection.  
  
A tender devotion and surge of extreme sense of paternal love and mutual protection passed subconsciously between the padawan and another source, which was now realized, by the healer, as linking him to his master.  
  
The strongest bond ever encountered by the shocked healer.  
  
The healer retracted his force probe from the youngsters mind and opened his eyes to see a set of bright, clear, knowing eyes staring back. "The imbalance I detected in both of you..." He started.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded slightly, "It connects Master Qui-Gon and myself together. I'm guessing when the creature invaded me, its natural body chemistry was injected into me, as it was injected into my master. Since the creature knew we were bonded, and that it couldn't sustain his life after it died, it injected the same chemical compounds into me, strengthening the bond I already share with my master, hoping the bond would be strong enough to keep him alive."  
  
"Amazing..." L'Tash whispered. "I would like to run tests and study this phenomena."  
  
Obi-Wan winced, "Just promise no needles."  
  
L'Tash smiled, "Deal."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * (ONE WEEK LATER) * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Healer L'Tash had run every test possible to identify the creatures biotoxin that made the chemical imbalance in Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, and true to his word, no needles were involved.  
  
He was able to determine that the creature, knowing its life was going to end, and destroy another's life, had taken some very strange and unusual steps to ensure the host survived. The biotoxin running through both master and apprentice forged a strong bond between the two, though alternating their bodies natural chemistry, it wasn't fatal. In fact, it enhanced the two.  
  
In the process of establishing such a link, the creature had combined the DNA of the two Jedi, making them more compatible to sustain Master Jinns' life. The crossing of DNA not only supplied genetic makeup, but memories -good and bad-, and underlying intuitive natures, were exchanged on a subconscious level, becoming instinctually hybrid.  
  
Obi-Wan had spent every possible hour by his masters bedside, sleeping on a small travel sleepcouch a healer provided and helping with Qui-Gon's rehabilitation, which wasn't easy.  
  
The Jedi master hated being weakened and then catered too like an incapable child. Grumbling, fussing, and arguing with everyone in the healers ward, he'd even gone so far as to make one of the padawan healers run from the room crying at his stubbornness.  
  
That incident earned the master a very nasty tirade from the apprentices' master, and some very rough physical therapy that lasted twice the usual amount of time.  
  
So when Obi-Wan entered the room with a hover chair on the day that was to be his release date, and the tempting prospect of freedom, Qui-Gon nearly jumped out of bed and raced the chair out of the healers ward.  
  
"Remember, no strenuous activity for another week, then only light kattas, you can build slowly to the more strenuous ones. And no more desserts, your sugar is too high!" Healer L'Tash shouted at the retreating backs.  
  
As the duo rounded the corner to the lift, Qui-Gon snickered, "I wonder who he was referring to? You or me?"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned down at his master in the hoverchair, "Probably both. When he was doing the screenings to check the imbalance in our systems, he checked over my blood analysis and said I had three times the normal amount of sugar in my system. I argued that I needed the extra energy to keep up with you."  
  
The commlink on Obi-Wan signaled an incoming call. He unclipped the comm and answered, "Kenobi."  
  
"Padawan Kenobi, released your master has been?" Yoda's voice crackled out of the comm.  
  
"Yes master. Would you like to talk to him?" Obi-Wan grinned at his master, who was now shaking his head and waving his arms.  
  
"Speak to both of you the council wishes."  
  
"We're on our way." Obi-Wan assured the senior council member, then turned off his link. "Looks like we have a detour before we get home."  
  
"Why does the force never answer my call to allow the floor to swallow me whole?" Qui-Gon groaned.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned as he pushed his master to the lift and took the familiar route to the council chambers.  
  
When they reached the doors, Qui-Gon stood, "I believe I would like to walk and stand on my own two feet."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded silently, knowing his master had a strong will, and hated to show any weakness, even before a council that comprised of friends, colleagues and mentors that have seen him at his worst.  
  
The massive doors hissed open and the Jedi master gracefully entered the room, followed very closely by his padawan, who knew it was an illusion and that the master was hiding his pain and still fatigued body.  
  
The duo stood in the middle of the council room like always, and bowed, Obi-Wan more deeply than Qui-Gon.  
  
"Master Jinn, better you feel?" Yoda asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes master, I feel a lot better. Its always great to get away from the healers clutches." Qui-Gon gave a weak smile.  
  
Master Windu leaned forward in his chair, eyeing his long time friend carefully, "Are you sure you are feeling better?"  
  
Qui-Gon regarded him for a moment, then defiantly nodded. "I will be able to return to active duty shortly."  
  
"I see." The dark skinned master answered skeptically, reclining in his chair.  
  
"Wanted to inform you we did of a transmission about Belarius." Yoda said, getting right to the point of the summons. "Admitted they did to existence of creatures, like the one that attacked you. Symbiotic with the race they are, neither one can live without the other."  
  
Obi-Wan sensed his master waver slightly, his strength depleting. He took a small step forward, placing his shoulder against his masters back, allowing the elder to lean against him for support.  
  
Master Windu continued where Yoda left off, "They were privy to the information that a rogue faction of the creatures was seeking leadership amongst the inhabitants, that's why they called for a peace treaty. The supporters of this faction were growing larger, and were considered condemned for their treatment of hosts, and somehow was able to survive without hosts."  
  
"How?" Obi-Wan asked, his curiosity peaked.  
  
"As far as the scientists we spoke with could ascertain, they mutated, their bodies adapting to a way of survival without humanoid hosts." Windu replied.  
  
"Which faction found me?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"We don't know. The information we have tells us that they creatures grow and mature in darkness, then take a Belariusian host when each is of age. There are no ways of detecting a rogue member, therefor, no way to tell if you were host to a peaceful symbiote or a rogue one." Master Windu answered.  
  
"Have any clue Master Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, "I don't really know. There were so many conflicting emotions and feelings. It's hard to sort out what was real and what was illusion."  
  
"Dispatched medical teams the Republic has, to study the culture. A small group of Jedi healers there will be also, led by Master L'Tash." Yoda said. "Placed warning beacons around Belaruis the Republic has, to ensure safety. Released it will be, when healers deem it to be safe and rogue creatures are destroyed."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, his thoughts back on the planet, and the injections the strangers had injected into him. "Masters, when we were on planet, we were captive and I was experimented on. They injected me with some sort of chemicals that burned and rendered me unconscious. Master Jinn rescued me, then gave me the antibiotics and antidote that was given to him by some of the sympathetic healers that didn't agree with our treatment."  
  
"We have been in contact with the healers responsible for finding an inoculation against the rogue faction. They needed to develop an injection that would prevent the rogues from taking over any normal person, and to reject their mutated cells." Master Windu explained. "They regret that you were subjected to the experiments and wanted to send their sincerest apologies for the pain that you suffered."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, the last bit of his strength slipping out of his body faster than water through a sieve. "Thank you for the information. If you'll excuse me, I would like to get some rest."  
  
All the council members nodded and quoted their favorite force expression.  
  
As soon as the doors closed, Qui-Gon collapsed on the hoverchair, his eyes drooped, his breathing now ragged. All energy seemed to have just been sucked away by the vacuum of space.  
  
"Its ok Master. I'll take you home and you can rest." Obi-Wan panted the elder on the shoulder and started to their quarters once again.  
  
When they reached their quarters, Qui-Gon was apparently asleep in the hoverchair. Obi-Wan accessed their door and pushed his master inside. Tucking the elder in with a blanket, the worn out apprentice started to fluff up the pillows on the couch for a nap, but a rough voice stopped him, "Obi-Wan, go to bed. You are exhausted."  
  
Obi-Wan sat up and looked into the tired, gray face of his mentor, who was stretching in the hoverchair. "So are you. You should get to bed too."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, "I may be recovering, but I'm still the adult here. YOU go to your room and sleep. I'll go to bed in a bit, but I need to do a couple things first." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest but Qui-Gon cut him off, "That's an order padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled shyly, "Yes master. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."  
  
"I know padawan, and thank you. Good night."  
  
"Good night master."  
  
The door to Obi-Wans room shut. Qui-Gon sat in the hoverchair, his eyes scanning every nuance of the familiar room, and all the memories it held, good and bad. His mind reeled through all the wonderful times spent, talking, laughing, or just sitting in respectable companionship as a quiet padawan sat in a corner reading a datapad, content to just spend the silence by his masters' side.  
  
Tears welled up in the Jedi Masters eyes and started to trace lightly down his cheeks.  
  
Though it was a terrible ordeal to live through, the mental exposure, the onslaught of emotions, and the terrible price his precious padawan paid by staying by his side through everything, the master felt a certain amount of gratitude to the creature.  
  
A new, stronger bond was now formed between him and his apprentice, one so strong it could transcend great distances, possibly even death if it came down to it. The new bond, though seemingly costly, and very painful, had been an unexpected, but welcome blessing.  
  
The creature had exchanged feelings, visions, fears, pain, and most importantly, love. Master and Padawan had never opened up fully to one another, each fearing a painful admission, or unhappiness. The creature had bridged the gap between the two, showing each other what their counterpart felt and saw, making each one admit their apprehension and misgivings, and creating a training bond that sealed the two lives together permanently.  
  
Qui-Gon rose from the hoverchair and walked to the table between the couch and a couple chairs, and picked up the datapad his padawan had left there before the mission to Belaruis. Obi-Wan had a habit of laying datapads, papers, clothes, even his lightsaber, from time to time, all around the place, just tossing it aside and forgetting about it and not bothering to put things back where he found them. It was a quality that enraged the Jedi master at times, but loved the personality quark all the same. He hit the button and the information automatically scrolled across the screen about the planet Belarius.  
  
He shuddered, closing the data stream and placed the datapad back on the table. He smiled as he spotted the slightly worn chair on his left, with the left side of the chair covered in a throw. The throw was an old sentimental gift from an elderly friend of the padawans, who always swore the boy would freeze to death one day. For a long time, the padawan wouldn't sleep without it. Now it resided on the arm of the padawans favorite chair, hiding the worn spot his leg rubbed onto the upholstery.  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't comfortable in a chair unless he was reclined sideways in it, with one leg draped over an arm, usually resulting in the wearing thin of material on the furniture. Another quirk in the youths personality that used to irritate the master. Now it humored him.  
  
Smiling broadly, the master felt his body tremble as fatigue washed over him once again. He turned to his room, taking the slow wobbly steps that had been walked so many times before. A blinking at the comm panel stopped the master from giving in to his weariness and sinking into his nice warm bed.  
  
With a quick glance, he counted over two hundred messages, from all over the Temple. More than likely, get well wishes from his colleagues.  
  
But one name of the senders struck him as odd.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Curiously, the master hit the button to play back the message, and nearly dropped when the image appeared on the screen.  
  
An exhausted, worn, dark circle eyed, drooping posture, tousled hair padawan appeared. His voice was more than a whisper as his gaunt face stared unblinkingly into the recording device.  
  
"This is quite possibly the last transmission I'll ever send. I just returned from the council and have been told that a decision was made to terminate the creature. They insisted a Knight deliver the killing blow to the creature, but I couldn't allow them to decide that."  
  
Large tears swelled up in deep blue eyes, spilling out and streaming down over his weary face.  
  
"I demanded that I be the one to do it, though I know it's like signing my own death warrant. When the creature dies, it will not only take my master with it, but me as well.  
  
"Ever since we rebuilt our training bond, we've been closer than master/padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon stifled a sob as he seen Obi-Wan smiling onscreen at a distant memory. The truth was, he never really opened up completely to the boy, but, like the wonderful exception that he is, Obi-Wan had interpreted the silence and distance as a quiet, respectable, worthy companion at his side.  
  
"He's more than my mentor. He is my father, the only parent I've ever known."  
  
Qui-Gon began to weep openly, immense heart wrenching sobs, coming from the deepest part of his soul. Sobs so hard, they hurt, physically and emotionally. He took several breaths, watching the screen again when Obi-Wan's voice dropped even lower in a soft whisper.  
  
"I'll be an orphan, but for a short while. When my father dies, I will too. Our bond is so strong that we can't survive without each other. And when half of your soul is gone, how can you continue living?"  
  
Qui-Gon gasped his throat tight and constricted, his breathing ragged from his crying. There was a strange light in his bright blue eyes. Eyes that shone with so much fatherly love and pride that it was almost blinding. "I would never leave you Obi-Wan." He whispered back to the holo-recording.  
  
Obi-Wan looked upwards on the small screen, tears running down his cheeks and splashing on his clothes.  
  
"Oh force, help me. I don't think I can do this alone. Please give me strength."  
  
Then, pain filled ocean blue eyes focused on the screen again, tears rolled down slightly red, puffy cheeks. A sense of steely resolution on the young, worn face showed his determination to see his master through to the end, and willingly accepting death as his fate as well.  
  
"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. End transmission."  
  
Qui-Gon stood in tearful silence for a long time, staring at the blank screen.  
  
Obi-Wan had thought he was going to die with his master, and was willingly going to allow it to happen. He was prepared to face the same fate as his master. Bravely. Stoically. In true Jedi fashion.  
  
Composing himself, Qui-Gon centered his shoulders, feeling them tighten and stiffen as fatigue crept further into his still ailing body. But a defiant mind overrode the bodies cry of protest and much needed rest, and willed itself to remain standing and not give in to the weariness.  
  
Clearing his throat of the harshness that lingers after prolong crying, the master hit the record button on the screen.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan. I am recording this message for you now, that will be sent when the time is right, so you know some important things, things I may not tell you enough.  
  
"I wanted you to know that you have been the most wonderful thing in my life. You have always stood by my side, supported me, and guided me through some of the most terrible moments of my life, sometimes risking your own life in the process. For a long time I didn't see it, your goodness, your courage, your love. I was a blind fool.  
  
"I have never been so proud of you. And so ashamed of myself.  
  
"For years you were by my side, and I rarely showed you the kind of gratitude you deserve. I wanted you to know, I could have never gotten through life without your love and understanding. I should have told you how much you mean to me, and acknowledged your presence always at my side.  
  
"I was an idiot in many ways, but I hope I have changed and seen the error of my ways. I promise you, from this moment on, I will give you all the attention and love I have, and hope that you can forgive me for my stubbornness and foolishness.  
  
"I hope that you become the Jedi Knight you were destined to be, and that you know that your knighting will be the most proudest moment in my life. Know that I'll always be with you, in heart, soul, and spirit, if not always in body. You will always be my little padawan, and I will never again overlook your love and devotion.  
  
"I love you my son. This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, signing off."  
  
The screen blinked and signaled the message had been saved. Qui-Gon typed in instructions that, if something should happen to him, the transmission would automatically be sent to Obi-Wan.  
  
With tears still silently running down the masters face, he commanded his exhausted body to slip into Obi-Wan's room, and plant a soft kiss on the downy spikes of ginger hair. He smiled at his charge that was sleeping blissfully, and exited the room, feeling like the holder of the most precious treasure in the galaxy. 


End file.
